Changing winds
by cedricslove
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and must figure out his new role in the fast changing wizarding world. A system of nobility exists?
1. Chapter 1

A.N- Hello faithful readers and newcomers! I've decided to edit this story as there are changes down the line that are important. I know that I'm really behind with updating this, but a nice long update is coming! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Harry snapped awake, his senses heightened from the war, and shuffled into the bathroom, still not used to being in the Gryffindor Tower. He stared at his reflection for several minutes and was startled to see the signs of age upon his face. It was May 23rd; three weeks ago to the day he had defeated Lord Voldemort in the very castle he was now working so hard to repair. This castle had once felt like home, but those months spent searching for Horcruxes had changed him, made him more bitter and cynical. He no longer felt at ease in the tower, and although the exact reason for this change eluded him, he knew that it was partly due to everything he had seen happen there. Harry quickly walked out of the dormitory and down to the common room, hoping to avoid Ginny, Ron, and Hermione; although he wasn't quite sure of the reason he was avoiding the latter two.<p>

"Sneaking out again?" Came a soft, feminine voice from in front of the fireplace. Harry turned slowly, his eyes meeting the hazel ones of his best friend. "You can't avoid me forever Harry."

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I'm not even sure why I have been."

"Come and sit with me." Harry hesitated, glancing towards the stairs which led to the female dormitories. Hermione sighed, and made her way to Harry. "She had no reason to act the way she did Harry. You didn't promise here anything or even contact her during those months."

He nodded slightly in agreement. "I never told her that we would be together after the war, but it's not as if I don't understand why she thinks that. I just don't want to hurt her again, not so soon after Fred."

Hermione smiled gently and took Harry's hand in hers. "You have always been so noble Harry. But now it's time for me to return the favor, and explain something to you, because I think you have the wrong impression." Hermione led Harry out of the common room and through the repaired hallways to the kitchens. They sat in silence as Kreacher prepared hot chocolate and a full breakfast for them. When the elf was finished Hermione began. "When I kissed Ron during the battle, I made a, well a rash decision. I was running on an emotional high, and I believe I would've kissed Grawp if he had been the one to make the suggestion to lead the elves to safety. I know that Ron has always had feelings for me, and I thought I felt the same way about him. But the kiss was awful; it was rather like he was trying to eat my face." Harry choked a bit on his sausage, and at a reproachful look from Hermione he broke out into laughter. "Harry it isn't funny," she scolded, a slight smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Of course it is Hermione. You have watched Ron eat for the past seven years, how could you think that he would be a good kisser?"

"Well he was the only boy I had ever kissed, and it was miserable. Not the way that I pictured my first and only kiss happening." The last part was whispered, as she stared down into her lap.

Harry placed a finger under her chin and raised it, so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Hermione, you are beautiful." She blushed, and tried to avert her eyes, but Harry wouldn't let her. "But not only are you beautiful on the outside, you are beautiful on the inside as well. You care so much for other people, your efforts with S.P.E.W. demonstrate that, and you are the brightest witch I know. If it weren't for you, I would be dead by now. Not only did you save my sorry arse with your brain, but with your love. Did you know that you were the first person I can remember hugging me?" Astonishment filled Hermione's eyes, and she opened her mouth to speak, but Harry wasn't done yet. "Because of you, I was able to recognize love, to see that Sirius and Remus loved me as a son, even though we never spoke of such things. Before you, I thought that I was simply too horrid for anyone to care about, but you showed me how untrue that was. You saved me from harming myself almost every summer when I returned to the Dursley's because I thought about your beautiful face, and the fact that you loved me." A tear slowly made its way down her cheek, as she nodded. "I love you Hermione." Leaning in gently Harry kissed her, his lips gliding over hers, not exerting too much pressure. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut, and she gave herself over to the kiss.

After a few seconds both of them pulled back and smiled at each other. "Thank you Harry. For making me feel beautiful, and loved, and giving me the first kiss that I always dreamt about."

"You are loved Hermione, and you need to realize that you deserve so much more than Ron could ever give you."

"I know." Hermione hesitated for a few seconds before looking back up. "Harry that kiss was really nice but…"

"You felt like you were kissing your brother?" Harry asked with a big smile. Hermione nodded apprehensively. "I felt the same way." Harry explained with a laugh. "I have always loved you and I thought that it was romantically but that kiss made me realize that I love you because you are the best big sister anyone could ask for." Tears began spilling out of Hermione's eyes and she threw herself into Harry's arms.

The two sat like that for a long while before Hermione spoke again. "Were you avoiding me because you thought Ron and I were together and would leave you out?" Harry nodded almost imperceptibly. "Oh Harry, I have always valued your friendship above his, and love you more. It's why I never doubted you when he did, and why I stayed with you. I will always be your left hand."

"You'll have to tell Ron you don't want to be with him. Be sure to use lots of small words though, or he wouldn't understand"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione laughed and smacked him on the arm. "You are terrible. Besides you still have to face Ginny and explain that you don't want to be with her."

"I know. Let's both do it this week, and we can meet back up here for dinner and we can talk about it." Hermione agreed, and relaxed into Harry's arms again, laying her head on his shoulder.

"How have you been coping with being in the castle?"

"It's strange. This place used to be home, but now, I feel so disconnected with it. I don't really understand why."

"It's time for you to move on Harry." Hermione explained with a sad smile. "You had to defeat Voldemort with so little training from this place that you feel angry at Hogwarts for not preparing you. Professor McGonagall told me that they are going to be holding an N.E.W.T session in July and anyone who should have completed their seventh year will be able to take the test. If you don't pass you can return to either re-do or start your seventh year. I think you should take the test, and then move on. You will be able to get a job, even without excellent scores, and you could be away from all of the painful memories."

"But I'd be away from you." Harry said frowning. He hugged Hermione tight and was silent for several minutes. "Professor McGonagall spoke to me as well, and told me it would be detrimental to the school if I didn't come back. How would that look to parents and students alike if their savior was afraid to spend another year here? Besides she offered me the badge for Head Boy, and told me you are coming back next year and have already accepted the badge to be Head Girl. I don't want to be away from you. I've been having terrible nightmares, and the only reason I didn't come to you was because I was afraid that Ron would be mad."

Hermione buried her face in Harry's shoulder. "Never let Ron come between us Harry. You mean so much more to me, and I love you so much." Harry tensed at her words, and Hermione pulled away to look him in the eye. "I know that because of your terrible relations you aren't used to hearing that but I am going to make it so that you are!" Harry kissed her forehead gently, and whispered his thanks. The pair was silent for a while longer before Hermione asked, "What are you going to do with the rest of the summer?"

"Well, the castle is almost done, and I need a break from everything, so I'm going to leave soon. I figure I'll live in Grimmauld Place, and fix it up, the way that Sirius and I always wanted to. But as soon as I leave tomorrow I'm going to Gringotts. I never got to listen to Sirius's or my parent's wills and I want to know what they say. It would give me some closure. And I need to listen to Remus and Tonks's will as well, I'm not sure if they left me custody of Teddy, and I'll have to figure that out for the school year."

"I'll come with you of course." Hermione stated, and Harry smiled at his bossy friend. "I'll explain things to Ron this afternoon, and we can leave when we are ready. But don't worry about Teddy, I'm sure that Andromeda will want to help, with her daughter and husband both gone, she'll need something happy to live for, and a baby is perfect for that." With their plans settled the two friends stood from the table, and made their way from the kitchen to their places of work, seemingly not noticing the Weasley under the invisibility cloak.

* * *

><p>A week later, June 1st, Harry and Hermione held hands as they walked towards the Hogwarts gate. They were silent during the trip, thinking of their earlier discussions with the Weasley siblings. Ron had reacted with anger at first, but had calmed himself down, surprising Hermione. He had assured her that he wished for her happiness, and had alluded to being happy that his best friends would be happy. Hermione had been confused by that statement, realizing that he meant her and Harry, but not being able to see why Ron would think that.<p>

Harry had faced an extremely angry Ginny when he explained to her that they weren't going to end up together. She had hexed him several times, before calming down and apologizing. When Harry told her that he understood, and that he was sorry for making her upset, she retaliated with anger once again. Harry stood there and let her hex him, stopping anything serious, but not reacting in anyway. When she had eventually tired herself out, and realized how little damage she had done, she ran out, tears streaming down her face. Harry had simply watched her go, and then healed the minor scrapes she had inflicted. He hoped that she had gotten the anger out of her system, and could move on, but he was apprehensive about both. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand lightly, drawing his attention to the fact that they had now passed the edge of the ward line, and could apparate to Gringotts.

As soon as they arrived they were grabbed by two security goblins, and were led into the back room. They were left there, with no explanation of what was happening. Hermione started to get nervous as time passed, but Harry assured her that he knew why they were there, and that he would take care of it. Finally, after half an hour of waiting the goblin security entered the room again, and held the door open for their superior. Harry leapt to his feet, and urged Hermione to do the same. The elder goblin took a seat and stared at the two humans for a few minutes before gesturing for them to sit. The silence lasted, a staring match between Harry and the goblin ensued. After five minutes of the two males staring at each other, Hermione became uncomfortable. Finally the goblin broke the silence. "Mr. Potter, you are not on the top of Gringotts favorite customer list at the moment. That stunt with breaking in, and destroying half the bank on your way out. You set our dragon free, leaving the oldest vaults without that added protection. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Mr. Director, I am sorry for the damage caused to your bank, but I cannot be sorry for what I did, as my actions in your bank led to the destruction of one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes hidden within a vault. Without the Horcrux being destroyed Lord Voldemort would still be alive, and wreaking havoc on the world we inhabit. Although the goblins stayed neutral during the war, you took many losses. Surely the defeat of Lord Voldemort is worth it."

The director continued staring at Harry. "The destruction of Lord Voldemort is beneficial to all magical creatures. However, the destruction of my bank is the most important thing to me."

"I would like to remain a friend of the goblins." Harry stated. "When the Lestrange family died out all of their assets reverted to the Black family. I would like to donate all of the Lestrange family gold and liquid assets to Gringotts in order to rebuild. The harm that family caused should be put to good use."

The director was silent; Harry and Hermione were barely able to pick up the shock on his ugly face. "Are those yours to give Mr. Potter?"

"My godfather was Sirius Black, and even though his mother petitioned to disown him, his father never went through with it after the younger son, Regulus, died. That meant that Sirius was the only heir, and when he named me heir, I inherited all the Black family assets. As explained, when the Lestrange family died with the death of Voldemort their assets reverted to Bellatrix Lestrange's maiden family, the Black family."

"Mr. Potter, you understand that the assets held in the Lestrange vault equal 5 million galleons, which is approximately 25 million pounds." Hermione gasped, and covered her mouth, thankful that neither of the men had turned to her. Harry nodded to the director. "Mr. Potter, I believe that we are going to have a beneficial relationship. Now what did you come here for? I doubt it was to be taken into custody by my security."

"You are correct in that assessment Mr. Director. I am here to listen to three different wills. I would like to listen to my parents' will, the late James and Lily Potter, the will of Sirius Black, and the will of the late Remus and Tonks Lupin."

The director snapped his finger and an assistant hurried into the room with three documents in hand. "The will of the Lupin's requires your presence, and the presence of Andromeda Tonks to be read. A letter will be sent to her posthaste. The will of Sirius Black requires your presence, the presence of Andromeda Tonks, Lady Malfoy, and young Lord Malfoy. A letter will be sent posthaste. The will of James and Lilly Potter requires your presence, and the presence of the House of Greengrass."

Harry was confused to the people required be present for the reading of the wills as well as the titles of nobility the director addressed the Malfoys with. But knowing that the people he loved had written them in for a reason he accepted it. "Will Hermione be able to join me?"

"No, she is not written into the wills, and as such must wait outside. However, she can stand on the other side of glass, so that you may both observe each other, and aid each other if need be."

"Thank you director. When do you think you will have a response to the letters?"

"Our first visitor has already arrived." The director snapped again, and the assistant opened the door to allow Andromeda Tonks into the room.

She rushed to Harry's side, and hugged him tight. The two had bonded after the funeral for Remus and Tonks. They had talked for hours about their shared memories of the werewolf and his wife. Andromeda and Harry had realized that they were closely related, Harry's grandmother, Dorea Black-Potter, was Andromeda's aunt. Since then Andromeda had been acting as a motherly figure for Harry, often showing up to Hogwarts with baby Teddy to check on the teen. Together she and Hermione were helping Harry replace his terrible memories of the Dursleys. "Oh Harry, I'm not sure if I'm ready to hear Remus and Tonks will."

"I know Aunt Andy, but we need to. We have to know the status of Teddy and make a plan."

Andromeda smiled through her tears at the young man who had come so far in the short time she had known him. "You are so grown up Harry. I'm so proud of you."

Hermione stepped out of the room, and watched as Harry and Andromeda sat at a table, grasping hands underneath. A goblin quickly entered the room, and began reading the will. Hermione wished she could hear what was being said, but it was obviously hard for the two humans in the room to hear. The goblin finished speaking, and Harry began gesturing wildly. Hermione had no idea what was going on, but gathered it was about Teddy. She could only hope that everything was alright as Harry and the goblin argued about something. After several moments, it seemed the issue was resolved.

The goblin snapped, and the door swung open, allowing Narcissa and Draco Malfoy entrance to the room. Hermione wished she could be inside to lend support to Harry, who was looking extremely tense. The goblin tapped a parchment, and a figure of Sirius came out of it, obviously declaring his will. About halfway through Narcissa covered her face with her hands, and began to shake. The goblin tapped the parchment, pausing Sirius, and everyone stared at the blonde woman, her son in obvious shock and discomfort. Andromeda laid a tentative hand on her younger sister's shoulder, and Narcissa smiled through her tears. The goblin continued the reading, and after several minutes, Draco stood, yelling in a rage. Harry sat still, shock evident on his face. The Slytherin began yelling in Harry's face, and Hermione made a move toward the door, but Narcissa pulled Draco back into his seat. The goblin had obviously finished, and everyone in the room sat in silence before Narcissa, Draco, and Andromeda took their leave.

The goblin snapped his fingers once again, and this time a couple Hermione didn't know, but deducted to be the Greengrass adults walked in, with a girl that Hermione recognized from Hogwarts. She was wearing a Slytherin green dress, which complimented her tiny shape and blonde hair perfectly. Hermione watched Harry regard the people with obvious confusion, but he didn't say anything, instead gesturing to the goblin. He read through what appeared to be most of the will with no interruptions from the people in the room. When the goblin read a particular section Harry leapt to his feet, shock and horror evident on his face. He clenched his fists, and his face began turning bright red. Hermione tried to open the door, but found it was sealed. She pounded on the window, and Harry caught her eye, seeming to calm down slightly, until the blonde girl made a comment. Harry turned on her, and dragging her from her seat, threw her against the wall, pinning her there with his body.

A.N- So what do you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Thanks so much for the reviews so far! I thought it was funny that someone thought Harry was going to rape Daphne. This isn't one of those stories where Harry goes crazy. He is simply going to realize his true potential. Keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Harry watched Hermione leave the room, feeling rather anxious to not have his best friend by his side throughout the reading of the three wills. He knew she would be watching, and lending her support, but it wasn't quite the same thing. He sat at the table next to Andromeda, and they grabbed hands under the table. "Herein lies the will and testament of the late Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. I, Remus John Lupin, declare this to be my will, and I revoke all other wills and codicils. I leave all of my personal effects to my son, Ted Remus Lupin. At the age of fourteen he will inherit the lands, and moneys that belong to me. I leave the care of my son to his godfather, Harry James Potter. Until such a time when Harry James Potter can devote his full time to raising my son, I leave Ted Remus Lupin in the care of Andromeda Tonks née Black. I, Remus Lupin, hereby sign this document and declare it to be my last Will."<p>

Harry and Andromeda were both silent, regarding the goblin strangely. "How am I supposed to take care of a child? I'm not even eighteen yet, and I still need to complete my final year at Hogwarts. I can't have a baby there with me!"

"That is why there is the provision for the child's grandmother to watch over him. That won't be a problem will it ma'am?"

"Of course not. You needn't worry Harry. I will continue taking care of Teddy, and when you finish Hogwarts you can take custody of him."

"Are you sure Aunt Andy? I don't know anything about children, and I don't think I'd be a very good parent."

"You will be Harry. You already care for Teddy so much. And you needn't do it alone. We have over a year to figure it out." Harry nodded at his surrogate mother and gestured at the goblin to continue.

The goblin snapped, and Narcissa and Draco Malfoy entered the room. Harry tensed at the entrance of his arch-rival from school, but then remembered how Narcissa had saved his life. Deciding to focus on the situation later Harry gestured to the goblin to begin reading. Instead, he tapped a parchment, and a sort of hologram of Sirius rose from the parchment. "Herein lies the will and testament of me, Sirius Orion Black. I leave all of my personal effects to my godson, Harry James Potter. Take anything you want, there are several pictures and letters in my room that your mother sent me, and you deserve to have them. Thank you for pulling me out of the darkness, and being the son I always wanted. I wish that I could've lived to adopt you, but know that I love you as a son." Harry ducked his head, overcome with emotion. "My last act as the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, is to dissolve the marriage contract between Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy for breach of contract; the marriage agreement stated that a daughter be born within five years of marriage to continue the name of the House of Black. My darling Narcissa, I always loved you, and when you told my mother you would never marry me, I began acting out. Perhaps you remember the day? That night I ended up in St. Mungo's my leg broken, but my heart aching more. I could have kept you safe, and away from the evil that surrounded Lucius, you are too beautiful to grovel before any self-appointed Lord." Narcissa broke out into tears, covering her face as she began sobbing. Draco looked at his mum, absolutely horrified by her display. The goblin tapped the parchment, stopping the recording of Sirius.

"I'm so sorry that I denied you Sirius. You were only an obnoxious second year, and Lucius was a handsome seventh year, who embodied the characteristics of a good, pure-blood man. I chose wrong, and I have always regretted it. I learned to love you, and still do." The woman began choking, and broke off, staring at the floor, sobs wracking her body. Andromeda laid a comforting hand on her sister's arm, and Narcissa smiled at her through the tears.

Once Narcissa had calmed, the goblin tapped the parchment again. "I leave all the properties and titles of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black to my godson Harry James Potter. Use the money wisely, and use your power as the new Duke of Black to do some good in the world. Although I never took the title, it is mine to give, and the evidence should be laying in front of you now." A large, onyx ring appeared before Harry, the crest of the House of Black on the back of it. "I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby sign this document and declare it to be my last Will."

Draco stood, "How dare that filthy blood-traitor leave the title of the Duke of Black to a half-blood? I should be the one inheriting the title." Harry sat still, not hearing Draco at all. The blonde moved over in front of Harry and began screaming about life not being fair. Before Harry could react Narcissa grabbed her son and hauled him back to his seat. After a few moments of tense silence, Andromeda, Narcissa and Draco left the room.

The goblin snapped his fingers again, and an older couple entered the room, with their daughter, who Harry thought was extremely beautiful. Harry supposed that this was the Greengrass family, and although he sort of recognized the girl, he was confused by their presence. Instead of questioning it, he gestured for the goblin to begin. "Herein lies the will and testament of the late James and Lilly Potter. I, James Charles Potter, declare this to be my will, and I revoke all other wills and codicils. I leave all personal effects to my son, Harry James Potter. At the age of fifteen he will inherit all land, moneys, and titles of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter. Although the law states titles may not be inherited until the age of seventeen, I declare the title of Lord Potter will pass to my son on his fifteenth birthday." A large, ruby ring, bearing the crest of the House of Potter appeared before Harry. "I leave the care of my son to his godfather, Sirius Orion Black. If his godfather is not able to care for him, I leave the care of my son to his grandmother Dorea Potter née Black. If his grandmother is not available, I leave the care of my son to his second cousin, Andromeda Tonks née Black. If his cousin is not available, I leave the care of my son to Minerva McGonagall, a close family friend. If Minerva McGonagall is not available, I leave the care of my son to Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom, a close family friend, and ally of the House of Potter. My son is never to be placed with the Dursley family; Lady Potter was adopted into the Evans family as an infant, and shares no blood relation to Mrs. Petunia Dursley."

Harry leapt to his feet, anger and confusion racing through his very being. "What is the meaning of this? How could the will of my father, the late Lord Potter, have been ignored?"

The goblin was silent, guilt, and confusion creeping over his face. Pure rage filled Harry, and he took a step toward the goblin. A sudden banging caught Harry's attention, and he turned toward the window. He caught Hermione's eye, and felt himself calm slightly. He stepped back, and took a deep breath. A feminine voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Why so angry Potter? Upset that not everything in your life can be perfect? If you were raised with any of those people, you would be even of an attention-grabbing, pompous prince."

Harry saw red, and swung around, grabbing the girl from her chair, threw her hard into the stone wall. He pinned her arms to her sides, and breathing heavily said, "You know nothing about my life Greengrass, absolutely nothing. So don't start talking that bloody bullshit to me." The girl winced from the pressure on her arms, and looking into Harry's crazed eyes, began to feel fearful. Looking over his shoulder her eyes connected with her father's and he simply gazed back, a sad look on his face. "Would you like to know how the muggles treated me when I lived with them?" She couldn't move, fear overtaking her. Harry stepped back, and pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing rippling abs. But then the raven-haired teen turned around, displaying a back latticed with marks from a whip and hot-iron. She gasped, and when she touched a mark, he winced and stepped away. Glaring at her he put his shirt back on. "Maybe everything in life isn't as clear as it seems Greengrass. All of you Slytherins said I was bloody mental, and you were right. Eleven years of abuse tends to do that to a person." Not bothering to hear the rest of the will Harry stalked out of the room. He went straight to Hermione, and grabbing her hand, pulled her out of the bank.

Daphne turned around to see her parents, and the goblin glaring at her. "We have always told you not to believe rumors but to find the truth for yourself Daphne. Are you proud of yourself now? The man, who saved all of us from dying by the evil and twisted hand of Lord Voldemort, went through a lot to be able to save us. I have no sympathy for you, and will do nothing to protect you from the wrath of the new Duke of Black, Marquess of Potter."

* * *

><p>Harry pulled Hermione along, not answering any of her concerned questions. Right when he was about to leave the bank, a goblin stepped into his path. "Your Grace, you did not finish hearing the will of the late Lord and Lady Potter."<p>

Harry stopped short, seething. "I will only consent to listen to it if Ms. Granger can be present."

"That will be fine Your Grace, as the Greengrasses have already taken their leave of the bank, having listened to the conclusion in your absence."

Harry nodded and followed the goblin into the will reading room. "The only contract made regarding my son is the marriage agreement with the Noble House of Greengrass." Harry stood abruptly, but a sharp glare from Hermione had him back in his seat. "Harry James Potter shall marry Daphne Angela Greengrass before his nineteenth birthday, providing ample time for them to get to know each other. My son is to be trained by Andromeda Tonks née Black and Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom. I, James Charles Potter, hereby sign this document and declare it to be my last Will."

"Oh bloody hell no." Harry stated, glaring at the goblin, as if demanding he take the words back.

"I apologize Your Grace, but the marriage was the will of your parents."

"I understand." Harry stated stiffly. "Please have the account manager for the House of Potter come and speak with me, followed by the manager for the House of Black."

"Certainly Your Grace." The goblin left the room to do as Harry bade.

"Would you mind explaining to me what happened? Why are the goblins calling you 'Your Grace'?" Hermione asked, confusion written on her face.

"Well apparently there is a wizarding system of nobility. The House of Black is a Noble and Most Ancient House, and Sirius left me the title of Duke of Black."

Hermione gasped. "You are the new Duke of Black? That is amazing! Do you have any idea how much good you can do?"

"No, because before this, I didn't even know there was a noble system." Hermione shook her head, wondering why Harry never opened a book. "The House of Potter is a Noble and Ancient House; my father left me the title of the Marquess of Potter."

"Harry that is amazing! You are going to hold so much power. Did either Sirius or your dad leave the name of someone they wanted to train you?"

"Yes, dad said Aunt Andy and Neville's Grandmum. I wonder why Aunt Andy never said anything."

"She was probably unsure of the situation because you didn't inherit the titles on your seventeenth birthday. We'll have to arrange a meeting with both women after this."

"Before the goblin comes in I have a question for you Hermione. Do you trust me?"

"With my life Harry." The brunette replied without hesitation. "Why?"

"How would you feel if I was to adopt you into the House of Potter?" Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she considered how lonely she had been without a family recently. As soon as the war had ended she had gone to Australia to find her parents, only to learn they had been killed in a car accident. Harry had been the only one who understood her dilemma, and it had helped to bring the two friends even closer together.

"I would be honored to be a part of your family Harry."

The raven-haired boy nodded, not having time to say anything before the account manager came in. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance Your Lordship. Although I must admit I expected you in here much earlier to claim your title."

"Perhaps you can explain to me why the will of my father, the late Marquess of Potter, was not properly executed?"

The goblin became uncomfortable. "You must understand Your Lordship that your parents will was submitted during a time of war. We had hundreds coming in on a daily basis. We received two copies of your parents will, and assumed the latter was the correct will. This was the one we executed. Only with the death of the betrayer were we able to ascertain the truth."

"You mean Voldemort?"

"No Your Lordship, I mean Albus Dumbledore."

Harry and Hermione were both stunned into silence. "Albus Dumbledore died well over a year ago. Why was I not notified?"

"Gringotts tried to locate you many times Your Lordship, but none of our spells could find you."

Harry nodded, realizing the goblins would have discovered the real will right before he had started his hunt for the Horcruxes. "What do my accounts look like? And I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name, Honorable…?"

"My name is Snork Your Lordship. Your vault contains approximately 1.4 million galleons in gold, as well as many other House of Potter artifacts. There is a book collection equaling roughly five hundred twenty-three thousand galleons." Hermione gasped, wishing to view the books. "You also own several properties, although the house in Godric's Hollow was taken over by the Ministry as a Historic Landmark. The largest property is Potter Manor. It is located in Northumberland, and is an extensive estate."

"How can I access Potter Manor?"

"Your ring will double as a portkey, simply say home, think of Potter Manor, and it will take you there."

"Is Potter Manor equipped with a staff?"

"Not at this time. The late Marchioness of Potter set them free before the move to Godric's Hollow."

Harry smiled, thinking how much Hermione was like his mum. "One last order of business Snork, I would like to bring Ms. Granger into the House of Potter."

"As a ward?"

"As a full member, she will become my sister."

The goblin regarded Harry strangely. "I have heard that you were different Your Lordship, but to bring a muggle-born into a Noble and Ancient House certainly shows that. Would a simple adoption ritual please you?" Harry gave the goblin a confused look. "This ritual would legally change Ms. Granger to Lady Potter, but without changing her personality or looks."

Harry glanced to Hermione, and she nodded. "That sounds perfect Snork."

"Will performing that now suit you?"

Hermione hesitated, thinking of how little notice she had had to think about the change. But glancing at Harry she realized it would mean the world to him, and she knew she wouldn't be alone anymore. "Doing it now sounds perfect, thank you Honorable Snork." The goblin nodded, and prepared the document. Harry and Hermione both read over what they had to say, and then stood, facing each other.

"I, the Marquess of Potter, Lord Harry James Potter, accept Ms. Hermione Jane Granger into the Noble and Ancient House of Potter as my kin. Bear the name Lady Hermione Lily Potter, put the well-being of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter before everything you do, and love its members as your family."

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, pledge myself to the Noble and Ancient House of Potter. I regard the Marquess of Potter as my Head of House, and as my kin. I shed my past self, and become Lady Hermione Lily Potter, promising to uphold the honor, and reputation of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter, ad love its members as my family."

A blue light encircled the two friends, and when it subsided, they hugged. Sitting back at the table the goblin spoke once more. "Lady Hermione, it is an honor to make your acquaintance. Lord Potter would you like to set up a separate vault for her access?"

"No, give my sister the full access that I have to the House of Potter vault. Please create a muggle style bank card for us both, as well as a bottomless money bag. After our meeting with the account manager of the House of Black we would like to visit the vault and go through our book collection. I would also like a copy of the marriage agreement between myself and Miss Greengrass be brought to me."

"As you wish Your Lordship. I will bring the objects you desire when your other meeting is over, and escort you to your vault. As a warning Lady Hermione, you may need to purchase a new wand, your old one might not be as receptive to you now."

Snork took his leave of the new siblings, and an older goblin came into the room. "I am honored to make your acquaintance, Your Grace, My Lady." He said with a slight bow. "I am Gokubin, and have been the account manager of the House of Black since your grandmother still went by the name Dorea Black."

"Thank you for serving the House of Black for so long, and so well Honorable Gokubin. I am interested in finding out the state of my accounts."

"Your vault contains approximately nineteen million galleons in gold, as well as many other House of Black artifacts. There is a book collection equaling roughly seven hundred fifty-six thousand galleons. At this time the only property that the House of Black owns is that of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Because of the provisions put in place by Sirius Black's will, you will have to set up an account for Narcissa Black to live off of. Your godfather set limits on how low her income can be."

"I would like to speak to Ms. Black before making any decisions on that matter. However I would like to bring Mrs. Andromeda Tonks back into the House of Black."

"That is certainly easy Your Grace. There is simply a parchment you must fill out. If I do say so myself this will make it easier for her to train you." Harry agreed, and quickly completed the form Gokubin handed to him. "Mrs. Tonks will feel a change in her magic now, and I am sure she will contact you soon. Would you like a bank card made up for yourself for the House of Black account?"

"Yes, and that will conclude my business here today. Thank you for your help Honorable Gokubin."

Harry and Hermione waited for their bank cards and pouches before leaving the bank, having decided that going through the book collections of both vaults was a task for another day. Harry did have Snork bring Hermione a ruby ring that matched his, to signify her place as his sister in the House of Potter.

As soon as they left the bank they made their way Flourish and Blotts to purchase books on wizarding nobility. Harry let Hermione go crazy and simply laughed as she bought every book on the subject matter. When she expressed guilt for spending so much money he reminded her of her monthly five hundred galleon allowance, causing her to roam the aisles once more. After what seemed like an eternity to Harry, his sister was finally done shopping, and they portkeyed to Potter Manor. What they found was a beautiful house, wonderfully maintained by magic, but in need of a staff. "Kreacher." Harry called.

The elf arrived with a loud crack, a large smile on his face. "It is such an honor for Kreacher to serve the Duke of Black, Marquess of Potter. How can Kreacher be of service?"

"I would like for you to become the head elf for the House of Black. Please hire a staff to fully renovate and take care of Grimmauld Place. I am also going to need a trustworthy elf to become the head elf for the House of Potter. Please find me the most qualified elf that you can. I trust your judgment regarding those who will live in Grimmauld and request to only meet the new head elf for the House of Potter."

Tears welled in the large eyes of the elf. "Kreacher is honored to serve master." With a crack the elf disappeared, off to find the very best for his master who was bringing respect back to the House of Black.

Harry turned to Hermione and shrugged his shoulders. Together they walked into the study, and found an envelope with his name on it lying on the hearth. Harry picked it up and upon reading it realized it was simply instructions for taking over the wards of Potter Manor. "As the Marquess of Potter I demand control of the wards surrounding Potter Manor." There was a bright light and the knowledge of the wards invaded Harry's mind. A small black book appeared in front of him. Inside there was a list of everyone living who had access to the Manor without any obstructions. There were only three names, Minerva McGonagall, Augusta Longbottom, and Neville Longbottom. Harry quickly added Hermione, Teddy and Andromeda to the list. The fireplace roared to life seconds after he had closed the book, and Andromeda stepped out.

She stood still, tears running down her cheeks, as she regarded Harry. "Thank you so much. For giving me a family again Harry. I'm sorry that I didn't train you for your roles in society before but I didn't know you should have already inherited the Marquess of Potter."

"It's ok Aunt Andy. You had no way of knowing. All I ask is that you train me now. And you will always have family here. Lady Hermione and I will always be here for you."

Andromeda stared at Hermione for a second. Then she looked down at her hand, and noticing the ring was not the mate's of Harry's said, "Welcome to the family. Lady Hermione Lily Potter I presume?"

"Of course," Hermione said with a smile. The two women embraced and Hermione whispered, "I am so happy to have a brother."

"He is an amazing man." Andromeda whispered back. "Now Harry, we must begin training you at once. I am the one will handle socially training both you and Hermione, but who else did your father list to train you?"

"Dowager Lady Longbottom." Andromeda nodded, a slight smirk forming.

"I am going to teach both of you how to properly address others of all stations, and how to properly write a letter. Then we will invite Augusta and her grandson over for tea, and the real training will begin. Harry do you have any elves to run this place?"

"Not yet Aunt Andy, but Kreacher is on a mission to find elves to serve the House of Potter."

"Very well, in the meantime I can provide some assistance. Mips," she called. An elf wearing a clean, dark pillowcase appeared. "Can you please bring us some tea, and begin cleaning the Master suite, and one of the other bedrooms."

"Yes Mistress," Mips said with a slight curtsey before popping out of the room.

"Let's begin. As Duke of Black you are above nearly everyone in society, and your greeting must sound as such, without being overtly arrogant."

**AN: This chapter is a bit longer, and I know it deals with the boring will details, but it is all important. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm glad that you all thought it was appropriate that Daphne had a foot-in-mouth moment. She isn't perfect, and I hate the stories where Harry and Daphne get together immediately without any issues. The girl has been a Slytherin for eight years, and they wouldn't have known the truth about all of Harry's exploits. Noble doesn't mean perfect, and Harry and Daphne are going to have several bumps in the road.**

* * *

><p>It was June eighth when Hermione sat down to write a letter to the Dowager Lady Longbottom requesting that she and her grandson attend tea at Potter Manor the following day. As the Lady of the house it was her duty to write such letters, and also to return like invitations. Although Andromeda had taken up residence in Potter Manor, allowing the family to spend more time together with baby Teddy and to train easier, Hermione was still responsible for these tasks. She thought about the last few days, and the immense change that had overtaken her. Previously she had been Hermione Granger, orphan, and ex-girlfriend of Ron Weasley. Now she was Lady Hermione Potter, sister of the boy-who-lived, the man-who-conquered, her Harry. She had a family again, Andromeda had taken over the role of mother for the teens quite well, and Harry and Teddy were the best brothers a girl could ask for. Hermione had already learned so much from Andromeda, and was fascinated by the world she had just broken into. The most interesting conversation she had had with Andy was that about the noble system in Hogwarts.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hermione you are looking puzzled about something," Andromeda remarked, walking into the library to find the brunette curled in a chair staring into the fire.<p>

"I don't understand something about the noble system."

Andromeda laughed gently, "Well that is certainly understandable, you have barely learnt anything about it. But what is troubling you?"

"Hogwarts." Hermione stated simply.

Andromeda nodded. "Yes, Hogwarts is certainly unique. What you have to understand is that by the time the heirs of nobility enter Hogwarts they have already met every one of importance, and have no need to try and impress anyone else they will meet. The children have already formed friendships that will last, and don't need to stand on ceremony with each other. Harry was of course a unique case, having not been raised in the wizarding world. As soon as the children of nobility or other purebloods met him, they immediately tried to impress him, knowing that he would eventually become the Marquess of Potter. He told me that young Malfoy tried to point him in the right direction regarding the friends he would want to make. And young Draco was not wrong. Friendships made in Hogwarts last into the Wizengamot. School time allies are usually Wizengamot allies, although people do change, so that is not always a hard fast rule. The Weasley family, while decent people were not a good choice for Harry to immediately surround himself with. It gave off the message that he didn't care about his noble status, offending the wizarding way of life. It also showed that he had no knowledge of his family, or of his past. Although hard to believe, Draco was sincerely trying to help."

Hermione was shocked for a moment but then Andromeda's words began to make sense. "So what you're saying is that the purebloods don't stand on ceremony since everyone has made friendships already?" Andromeda nodded. "Muggleborns can't be allies at all?"

"Not really. The Wizengamot is a lot like the House of Lords, but there are some elected seats within our body. However, there are not enough elected seats to make up a full majority."

"That is so backwards."

"No it isn't." Andromeda said a little harshly. "The system we use has worked for centuries. There are not a lot of Muggleborns in our society. How many are in your class at Hogwarts?"

"Three," Hermione replied meekly.

"Exactly. You are the tiny minority, and the government has always felt it would be best to be run by the people, for the people, meaning the majority of the people, the purebloods, and halfbloods. If many wizards went into muggle society they would think things backwards, but they would be merely unaccustomed, and uneducated about things in the muggle world. The same way that Muggleborns need to be educated better on the society they are entering. The system of nobility is extremely important to us. Dowager Lady Longbottom will explain in greater detail, but it is how our world functions. The system has basically gone out of use in the muggle world, but we are more accepting of the nobility, recognizing the reason why these people are noble. Many Muggleborns inadvertently offend those of noble birth, leading to issues for the muggleborn later in life."

Hermione nodded, realizing that the cultures of the muggle world and the wizarding world were extremely different, but that neither was right or wrong. "We should do something about better educating Muggleborns who enter our world. But please explain to me how Lord Draco tried to help Harry."

"To understand how Lord Draco was helping you would have to understand the history between the House of Potter and the Weasley family."

"I need to know, what happened between our families?"

"Don't you think that Harry deserves to know as well? I will explain after you speak to Dowager Lady Longbottom."

* * *

><p>It was a quarter until four on the ninth when the Floo flared to life. Dowager Lady Longbottom and Neville stepped out of the fireplace. "Welcome to Potter Manor, Duke Longbottom, Dowager Lady Longbottom," Hermione said with a slight curtsey.<p>

The older woman curtsied back in response, Neville bowing from the shoulders. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Hermione. I appreciate the assistance you gave my grandson before he became fully confident in himself."

Hermione smiled at Neville. "It was a pleasure to help the Duke. Although after his impressive showdown during the final battle, I don't think he needs my assistance anymore."

Neville smirked, "I believe that I still need every bit of help Lady Hermione."

Hermione blushed slightly, not knowing how to react. Instead she turned and led them to the study where her brother was waiting for them. She entered the room and curtsied slightly, "Brother, our guests have arrived." Harry stood as the Dowager Lady and Neville made their way into the room. "May I present the Duke of Longbottom, and Dowager Lady Longbottom?" The older lady curtsied once more, and Neville and Harry nodded at one another.

"I'm delighted you both could join us for tea." Everyone sat around the table, and the new elf, Mossy, served tea to everyone. Once she was gone Harry said, "Dowager Lady Longbottom, I'm not sure if you are aware of it, but my parents named you as one of my guardians in their will." The elder woman's eyebrows rose slightly. "My father, the late Marquess of Potter, also requested that you help train me in the ways of politics."

"I had no idea Your Grace. I assure you that had I known I would have fought to have you in my home instead of with the horrible muggles you were forced to live with. My grandson told me some of the stories he heard, and I petitioned the Wizengamot to release your parents will, but they would not do so. I beg your forgiveness that I did not begin training you sooner. Do you have someone training you in the ways of society?"

"Yes, Andromeda Tonks née Black is teaching me."

"An excellent choice, as you are a Black yourself. Has Andromeda told you your family history?"

"No My Lady, she thought it would be best if you explained."

"I would have chosen her to explain, but oh well. I shall have to do it. The House of Potter dates back hundreds of years, the last daughter of the Gryffindor family married the eldest son of the Peverell family, and then the last daughter of the Peverell family married a son of the House of Potter." Harry gaped; he was related to Godric Gryffindor. The confrontation between he and Voldemort began to make more sense. "The House of Potter has a history of being very powerful wizards, producing only male heirs, usually as only children. The power and courage that your family possesses come from your Gryffindor and Peverell ancestors. There were no major scandals in the Potter family until your great-great-grandfather Charlus Potter married Margery Weasley. They had several children together and one day Charlus was off on a mission, he worked as a form of auror, and dark wizards attacked their home. Margery pushed several of her children in front of her, resulting in their deaths. Your great-grandfather, Jameson, was hit by a severe cutting curse, but lived. He was the only one of the four boys to survive. Charlus arrived with enough time to take Jameson to the healer, and from his son he learnt the truth of what happened. Charlus divorced Margery, something not only unheard of in those times, but unusual even in this day as wizarding marriages are for life. Charlus sent Margery back to the Weasley family shamed, and he sought reparation payments for the three children he had lost, and this reduced them to poverty. The Weasleys and the House of Potter were never able to get over the feud. Ginevra Weasley was the first woman born into the Weasley family since Margery, and many regarded her as the one who would take revenge on the House of Potter."

Harry and Hermione were both silent, regarding the elder woman strangely. As they both thought back over their relationships with the Weasley family, it all began to make sense. "Does everyone know the history between the two houses?"

"Yes, well any pureblood would."

"So Lord Draco was trying to help you Harry." Hermione gasped out in surprise. "I mean Your Grace." She corrected herself, looking apprehensively at the elder woman.

"It's alright." Augusta said with a slight smile. "You are new to the world, and in the presence of friends, which I hope you regard my grandson and me as, it is certainly acceptable to refer to your brother by his name. Now what is this about Lord Draco trying to help you?"

"On my first day of Hogwarts Lord Draco saw me standing with Mr. Ron Weasley and told me that he could introduce me to the right sort of wizards. I denied him, and told him that I could distinguish the right ones for myself. Looking back I realize how stupid that was, from my simple training so far."

"I'm glad you realize the mistake, because you are going to have to publicly apologize to Lord Draco. A slight explanation of your past combined with that apology would do the trick. People would see that you had no idea, and once you found out the error you committed, you took responsibility for it." Harry nodded, showing that he understood what he had to do to fix things. "Is there anything else you need to tell me about?"

"Well, I'm involved in a marriage contract."

Neville let out a long breath," That sucks mate. I'm in one too. Do you also have a cow for a fiancé?"

Harry chuckled, and then winced slightly as Hermione smacked him on the arm. "I have to marry Greengrass. Although I'm sincerely hoping to get out of it, she doesn't seem to be the nicest girl."

"There is most likely no way out of the contract." Augusta interrupted, "However, I can take a look at it. You need to learn to get along with the girl, just like Neville does. Besides I'm sure we can arrange something so that you can get to know her better."

"Who do you have to marry Neville?"

"As of right now Lady Pansy Parkinson."

Harry and Hermione both hissed. "That, stupid little pug?" Hermione ground out.

"Unfortunately," Neville said. "But, there is a large probability that the marriage won't happen. The contract states that she must be a virgin before marrying into the House of Longbottom."

Harry chuckled, "Well that's unlikely, especially given the stories between her and Malfoy. But why was she all over him if she was supposed to marry you?"

"Ah, well I wasn't recognized as the official heir when my father was cursed because it seemed I was going to be a squib. So the Parkinson's wanted a better match. Now that I have become the Duke of Longbottom, they have changed their minds."

"I'm sure they did. When did you inherit anyway?"

"This spring. My father had to be ruled out of sanity for sixteen years, and that took a while to go through."

"I'm sorry mate." The two boys shared a look, knowing what it was like to grow up without their parents, and neglected for different reasons. "When are you going to find out if you have to marry her?"

"Hopefully soon. Would you like to pop down to the pub this evening for a pint?"

"Certainly," Harry agreed, nodding.

"Well there is plenty of time until then to teach Your Grace some of the aspects of the Wizengamot. The regular members of the Wizengamot have one vote; this includes lower hereditary seats, and elected seats. The six Noble Houses have two votes each, the four Noble and Ancient Houses have three votes, and the two remaining Noble and Most Ancient Houses have four votes. As the Duke of Black you have four votes, and you have three votes as the Marquess of Potter. There are forty seats in the Wizengamot, including the seats that have seemingly died out, such as the House of Gaunt. So controlling seven votes out of the sixty votes is certainly a large amount of control."

* * *

><p>June twenty-third arrived suddenly and without warning. Harry was not looking forward to the evening, as it was Hermione and his first test in the world of Wizarding nobility. Harry was hosting a small dinner party for the Noble and Ancient Houses at Potter Manor with the Longbottom and Greengrass families also attending. Harry was especially not looking forward to speaking to Daphne Greengrass. Dressed in his new navy dress robes, Harry waited for Hermione by the front door where they would greet the guests together. She rushed into the room, wearing an elegant A-line, halter dress in gold. Her hair was twisted into a knot on the top of her head, and light makeup. "You look beautiful." Harry said kissing her hand. Hermione rolled her eyes, and turned towards the door to see the Greengrass family standing there staring at them. "It is my honor to have you in my home, welcome Earl of Greengrass, Countess of Greengrass." Harry said with a slight bow. "It is a, pleasure to see your family again." Harry said, stumbling slightly over the words.<p>

"Thank you for having all of us to your home, you know my elder daughter, Miss Daphne Greengrass, and this is my younger daughter Miss Astoria Greengrass." The two girls curtsied as their father introduced them.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Astoria." Harry said with a slight bow. "May I introduce Lady Hermione?"

Lord Greengrass bowed at the waist, his wife and youngest daughter following his example, sunk into curtseys. Daphne made no movement, even at her father's urging. She stared at Hermione and then at Harry. "How dare you marry the Mudblood, knowing full well that we are involved in a marriage contract? She is bucktoothed, and nowhere near me in looks."

Hermione drew a quick breath, tears welling in her eyes. Harry reached for her hand, but she withdrew and it and turning slowly, glided from the room. Harry glared at the elder daughter, "Please make yourselves comfortable. You must excuse me for a moment." He said in a tight voice. Turning he followed Hermione's path down the hallway. He could hear the Greengrasses talking, but ignored them, following his sister instead. He came across her in the study, sitting in Neville's embrace. Neville made a face at Harry over Hermione's head, one that promised retribution to whoever had caused her so much pain. "'Mione," he called gently. She picked her head up, and upon seeing her brother ran to him, and threw herself into his embrace. "She was just being spiteful. Don't pay any attention to what she said. It isn't worth it."

Hermione nodded, "I know that Harry, but it's just awful to know that's what people are going to think."

"I introduced you correctly, and people's assumptions will lead them into problems. If they would think about it they would realize that if you were my wife I'd introduce you as Lady Potter." Harry stroked Hermione's hair, calming the girl down. "Now we are going to go out there, and you are going to show everyone what you are made of."

"Who did this?" Neville asked tensely?

"Greengrass." Harry stated.

"Cut them?"

"Certainly."

The two boys nodded at each other. Neville turned to Hermione and bowed, "Lady Hermione I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you out." Hermione blushed fiercely, but curtsied and took Neville's arm. The three of them strode back out into the main entrance, greeting people along their path. They entered the main dining room and Harry picked up a flute of champagne.

"Everyone, I would like to welcome you to Potter Manor for a small party among friends. I'm honored to have you all here, and to be able to spend time with you. Although I was absent from these parties in the past, I am fully integrated into our noble society. ." There was a slight round of applause. "On that note, I have several things to address. I would like to introduce everyone to my new sister, Lady Hermione." Hermione stepped forward, and once next to Harry she curtsied to everyone present. "The new addition to the House of Potter has helped my transition. To the House of Bones, I say that I am sad that we did not become better friends at Hogwarts, but fighting beside Lady Susan, and having the honorable Madam Bones on my side showed me how respectable your family is." Harry and Hermione both bowed slightly at Susan who smiled and bowed back. "To the House of Macmillan, I say that I am glad to have fought beside you in the DA and the Battle for Hogwarts. Lord Macmillan you raised a terrific son, one that I am proud to know." Harry and Hermione bowed once again towards the three Macmillan's and received smiles in return.

"My comments to the House of Malfoy are the most apologetic. To Lord Draco I formally apologize for rejecting your help on our first day of Hogwarts. I had been raised by muggles and had no knowledge of the wizarding world, let alone my noble birth. However, I should not have treated you in that matter, and recognize that moment as the one that made us schoolboy rivals." Harry nodded at Draco, who hesitantly nodded back. Harry knew that he would have to have a further discussion with Draco, and was both nervous and excited for that conversation. "Dowager Lady Black, I am forever grateful for your actions. Without you I doubt that i would be alive. I am glad of your addition to my family." Harry bowed deeply, and Hermione sunk into a deep curtsey, actions reserved for one on the level of the queen. Narcissa smiled at them, holding her elder sister's hand for support. "I would like to thank Mrs. Andromeda Tonks for being like a mother to me, and helping to train me so that I could give this speech properly." Several people chuckled and Harry smiled self-deprecatingly. "I would also like to thank Dowager Lady Longbottom for helping train me for the Wizengamot. To the Duke of Longbottom, you have become a brother to me, and I am thankful for your loyalty and friendship. I hope that everyone has fun tonight, and that we can all work together for a brighter future."

People started mingling, and Harry smirked at Neville, able to see the ire flowing off of the eldest Greengrass daughter. Lady Greengrass appeared to be holding back tears; the younger daughter was staring at Draco Malfoy, while Lord Greengrass was rather red-faced, obviously ready to give his eldest a long lecture. Harry walked over to Narcissa and bowed before taking her arm. "Thank you for the recognition Harry, that was very sweet of you. You have so many of your father's mannerisms."

"You are quite welcome Aunt Cissy. How are you feeling about being in the same room as your ex-husband?"

"Rather triumphant." She replied with a Slytherin smirk. "I am dressed in more expensive fabrics than he would have allowed, everything was show with Lucius. I have a family I love, and who loves me in return. The House of Black is regaining respectability, and I have a beautiful home, where people actually speak to each other."

"I thought you would be angrier when I arrived at the Manor to escort you away from Lucius, demanding you accept only the minimum allowance Sirius had set for you."

"How could I be when almost every dream of mine was coming true? I only wish that I would have married Sirius, I could have kept him out of Azkaban, and I would have raised you as my own son."

Harry smiled, knowing that everything he had been through as a child had ultimately helped him to defeat Voldemort. "Thank you Aunt Cissy. Have you been able to talk to Draco yet?"

"No, I can't decide if he is angry at me, or if he is simply confused. Have you spoken to him?"

"Not yet, do you think it would be wise with Lucius around?"

"Draco has learnt to speak for himself more now. The past two years showed him that his father isn't perfect, and shouldn't be blindly followed. But tell me Harry, what did the Greengrass family do to warrant an invitation, but then cause you to cut them?"

"Their elder daughter called my sister the 'm' word. And asked why I would marry her."

Narcissa shook her head. "You introduced her as Lady Hermione correct?"

"Of course."

"That girl needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut." Harry silently agreed with his aunt. "Now go and speak to Draco! Hermione is being well taken care of by the new Duke of Longbottom."

Harry looked over to Neville and Hermione who seemed to be preparing to open the dancing; he chuckled to himself, hoping that the two people he was closest to could work out a way to be happy. He walked toward Draco Malfoy who was stiffly standing by the drink table. "Malfoy," he said in greeting, inclining his head slightly.

"Potter," Draco responded, but without the malice Harry expected. "I believe it would be best if we talked." Harry led the blond into the study, sitting in a large leather chair by the fire. "We could have been friends at Hogwarts you know."

"Yes, I do. I know that there are many wasted years, but let's be friends now. We can give everyone at Hogwarts a huge shock." The two boys smirked, using their combined troublemaking skills to create a plan.

**AN: Please review! Let me know what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: I'm so sorry for not updating this! I am a fail... But I am working hard on getting the story done; I promised it would only be a few chapters.**

* * *

><p>"Well Potter this plan seems to be going quite well. It is easy to see that we are going to hit Hogwarts with something they have never experienced." Harry nodded in agreement chuckling at the plan he and Draco had just concocted. Only an hour being friendly towards each other seemed to erase most of the tense past between them, and Harry found himself admiring Draco's intelligence. Their plan combined both of their skills and Harry knew it would be a prank the likes of which Hogwarts hadn't seen since the graduation of the Marauders.<p>

A sudden knock on the door brought the two men out of their planning. "Come in," Harry invited jovially. The two Greengrass sisters entered the room. They started in upon seeing Draco, but once they saw Harry they stopped, giving Harry a moment to appreciate how extremely different the two girls were. The younger of the two had black hair that was pulled into a knot on the top of her head, tanned skin and a seemingly cheerful disposition. She was wearing a one shoulder, black dress that fell modestly to her knees. The elder sister had her blonde hair in curls framing her face, which beautifully showed off her glowing, cold as ice, blue, eyes. She had porcelain skin and her dress was dark emerald which got lighter near the top, it was short and moderately tight, giving her sex appeal that her sister lacked. Although not wearing an angry expression upon her entrance, her eyes quickly showed her annoyance and embarrassment upon finding Harry.

"I'm sorry Lady Astoria I got caught up talking to Duke Potter. I suppose you want to dance?" Astoria nodded, and then glanced between the two men. "Oh I'm sorry. Duke Potter may I present to you Miss Astoria Greengrass my intended."

Harry bowed to the girl with a smile, taking her hand he said, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Your Grace." She said with a kind smile. "However I am unfortunately going to steal Lord Draco from you. He owes me a few dances."

"Of course," Harry said with a smile. "I have kept him in here for far too long." Draco offered Astoria his arm and the two went to leave the room. "Malfoy," Harry called, causing the man to turn around, "Your mother and I will be expecting you for brunch on Sundays, and you may visit any time that you like." Draco nodded solemnly and promised he would be there.

Harry and Daphne stood staring at one another, unsure of what to do now that they were alone. "Duke Potter…" the girl began, obviously uncomfortable.

"Harry," he corrected. "We are in fact intended for one another." Daphne blushed and glanced away."

"Well, Harry then, I must apologize for my behavior during the times I have seen you."

"Oh? And what has brought upon this change of heart?"

"I feel terribly about it," She said trying desperately to sound earnest. "I realize that I was completely out of line every time that I have seen you, and I deeply apologize. I can only hope you will believe me."

Harry studied her for several minutes before locking eyes with her. After several seconds she looked away. "Daphne," he said softly, "What are the consequences if you do not get back on my good side?"

She blushed and looked away. "That obvious?" Harry simply nodded no amusement on his face. "Astoria is in love with Malfoy. Not that I understand why, but she is. And for some reason the contract between our houses requires the Potters pay my bride price. Without it my father cannot afford the dowry demanded by the Malfoys, meaning my sister would be turned out of her contract. It would be a huge embarrassment for the House of Greengrass, and my sister would lose the love of her life."

Harry nodded, his respect growing for the girl. "You only wish to save your sister then?"

"Yes," she bravely attempted to meet his eyes.

Harry nodded again. "I shall forgive you," Daphne's eyes lit up and she smiled at him, "but only on two separate conditions." Daphne opened her mouth to say something but seemingly thought better of it causing Harry to smirk. "First you apologize to my sister, in private." Daphne nodded, seeing that as the only plausible outcome for what had happened earlier. "Second, you and I talk later, and we get to know each other. This contract is ironclad, the only way out of it is death and I plan on living until an old age. We are going to have to get along."

"And if I agree?"

"Then we go back out there and I make an announcement that we were having a lovers' quarrel and apologize to you profusely, before introducing you to everyone present as my intended. I will be the most attentive date you have ever had." Daphne nodded in agreement, knowing this would suite her father. "But I have to know Daphne, what is your problem with me?"

"You've always had everything Potter. You don't realize how you come off to the rest of the school, you are the teacher's pet, you always got off with everything you did, and everyone was jealous. I suppose that I don't know you well enough to have a problem with you personally but after years of prejudice it's hard to let go. I am simply against being married off. I want to marry someone for love."

Harry smiled at her sadly. "As do I Daphne. I do not want to marry without love and to lead a loveless life; I have done that for almost eighteen years. I think that with time you will realize I am not such a bad man and that you have been told false things about me for years." The two stared at each other for several moments. "So what is your answer Miss Greengrass?"

* * *

><p>Hermione spun around the room, feeling at home in Neville's arms. They had danced the first and third sets together but after the last went to take a break as they could dance no more together as simply friends. Neville led her around the room introducing her to many people she did not know. Hermione felt at home in the structured upper society and she knew that the connections she was making would not only help herself but her family as well. Thinking of her family she realized that she had not seen her brother since the dancing begun, a good hour ago. "Your Grace, have you seen my brother lately?"<p>

"I have not." Neville responded with a small smile. "I know that he was talking to the younger of the Malfoys so it is possible he is still there."

"He is not with me, Your Grace," Draco commented from across the pastry laden table.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Instead of replying Draco stared over Neville's shoulder, obviously shocked by what he saw. Neville and Hermione quickly spun around to see Harry entering the room with Daphne on his arm. A look of hurt flashed over Hermione's features, as she wondered how her brother could forgive the girl that had so recently called her a Mudblood. "Don't worry," Neville whispered. "Although Harry seems comfortable, you can tell that he isn't. This must be for show or something." Hermione searched her brother's features once more, this time detecting the hidden signs of anxiety. Catching his eye Harry grimaced slightly but when Hermione smiled he winked at her.

Harry swept Daphne into the center of the room, effectively calling the attention of everyone. Harry stood for a second until Hermione joined him. "I'm going to need you on this. I'm sorry." He whispered. Hermione nodded slightly in acceptance. "I'm sorry to cause a distraction once again but I was so caught up earlier in saying everything right that I messed up rather terribly. My sister and I are pleased to welcome the House of Greengrass. Although we have only briefly been acquainted with each other they have already made an impact on our lives. We shall soon be family and I would like to officially introduce Miss Greengrass as my intended." Daphne smiled and curtsied to everyone. There was slight chatter as everyone bowed back to her.

Everyone went back to what they were doing leaving Harry, Daphne, and Hermione in a standoff in the middle of the floor. "I know that you did not just forgive her _brother_," Hermione said, stressing the final word.

Harry chuckled, "Of course not _sister_. But we are going to leave this for now. Tonight we will all talk and sort things out. But for now we are going to be _nice_." Harry glared at the two girls until they both nodded, Daphne giving in first. Harry smiled at them, "Good, now Daphne and I are going to walk around and greet people. I want you and Neville to go speak to Draco. He has some information that may help you." Harry explained at Hermione's questioning look. Hermione nodded and walked away.

"Thank you." Daphne said quietly from his side. Harry gave her a confused look. "You stood up to your sister for me, even though I didn't deserve it."

Harry chuckled darkly, "Not exactly, I mostly told her to wait until later. You will learn a lot about me later, mostly what it's like to sit through a lecture from Hermione." Daphne made a pained face, although not denying that she deserved a lecture from the brunette. "Don't worry," Harry said, squeezing her arm gently, "her lectures aren't that bad." Daphne smiled up at him realizing that Harry truly was the Gryffindor Golden Boy; he was just simply a nice guy underneath everything. Feeling uncomfortable with the golden goddess smiling at him and he walked them over to his aunt. "Aunt Andromeda I would like to introduce you to Lady Daphne."

"How are you Miss Greengrass? You may call me Mrs. Tonks."

"I am doing well this evening."

"Only well darling? I had hoped that on our first night together you would be having an amazing time." Harry said with a stupid grin.

Before Daphne could respond Andromeda began laughing. "Oh Your Grace, you just reminded me so much of your father. He used to grin like that at Lily. It seems you have found the woman to make you smile the same way."

Harry flushed bright red and lost the confidence he had just shown. Daphne giggled slightly, "Oh darling isn't it wonderful to think that we are like your parents." Andromeda laughed at Harry's scared expression, having inferred the true reason he hadn't acknowledged the House of Greengrass at the beginning of the party.

Harry quickly recovered but not before glaring at his aunt. "Well there are plenty more people that I wish to introduce my fabulous Lady Daphne too." He glanced around the room for someone to take her too and spotted his Aunt Cissy standing alone watching the dancing. He made eye contact with her and gave her a hopeful look; she smirked slightly but nodded almost imperceptibly at him, encouraging him to lead Daphne over to her. "Good evening Aunt Cissy, you look extremely beautiful tonight, as always."

"Thank you nephew," she responded, no emotion showing on her pale features. She glanced at Daphne's dress, one eyebrow quirking when she spotted the short hemline. "Oh Miss Greengrass…What a _pleasure_."

"It is wonderful to see you again Dowager Lady Black. How are you this evening?"

Narcissa ignored the question and glanced at Daphne's dress once again. "Although I admire the dress and the Slytherin colors, don't you think it is a bit short for such an evening?"

Daphne's eyes narrowed slightly but otherwise had no reaction to the older woman's words. "Well I was trying to match Harry's eyes with the green, and thought that he would like to see me in it on our first official evening."

"Oh I do Lady Daphne," Harry said, trying his best to pull off a lovesick expression. "But turn around; let my aunt see my favorite part."

Daphne grimaced slightly and turned. Although the dress was short it had a high neckline in the front; however when Daphne turned around the back of the dress was cutout from her collar to the base of her spine. Harry did not have to pretend to ogle the expanse of skin bared to him; he knew that Daphne was beautiful. "Such an interesting choice my dear." Was all that Narcissa had to say.

Harry coughed to cover up his laugh and excused himself to get punch. He walked over to the table and found Neville and Draco huddled in a conversation. They both glanced up at the approaching person but realizing it was Harry they gestured him into the huddle as well.

* * *

><p>Harry repeatedly assured Lord Greengrass that they would simply be talking and that his sister would be there as well. When Greengrass tried to make Astoria stay Harry vehemently refused, stating that the issues where simply between him and Daphne and that Hermione would only be there as she knew several issues he would be bringing up. In the end Harry only got his way when Daphne offered that Dowager Lady Black be there as well. Everyone knew she was a stickler for the rules of society, but because Harry knew she wouldn't mind breaking them for him he agreed to the stipulation. Harry called his aunt who agreed as was hoping to fill in the holes of her knowledge on his past. Harry and Hermione ran up to their bedrooms to change into more comfortable clothes. Harry emerged in a green oxford tucked into navy pants while Hermione came down in simple yellow cotton dress. Narcissa and Daphne had opted out of changing, choosing to add jumpers over their dresses instead, not necessarily a fashion choice but one of necessity in the old, drafty manor.<p>

Harry and Hermione sat together on a sofa, Narcissa opting for an armchair while Daphne perched herself on a chaise lounge. The group sat in silence for several minutes. "Since this is going to be such a personal conversation I want to say from here in that we are going to be informal, as that will keep the conversation moving and on the level we want it to be." Everyone nodded, Narcissa's acquiescence to her nephew surprising Daphne greatly. "I suppose that I should start this story. My parents named Peter Pettigrew their secret keeper during the war but most thought it was Sirius Black, my godfather. The man who betrayed my parents was Pettigrew and he got away, framing my godfather for it. Sirius was sent to Azkaban without trial. Because it was a time of war my parents submitted a will to Gringotts, but Dumbledore submitted a second will, covering my parents' wishes. The goblins honored the second will and I was placed with the Dursley family. Mrs. Dursley was the sister of my mother, at least that is what everyone thought. But my mother had been adopted so there was no reason for me to be there." Harry cut off and grasped Hermione's hand for comfort. "My life with the Dursley family was not easy. Until the Hogwarts letters began arriving, my bedroom was a tiny cupboard under the stairs. Although I did not particularly mind the cupboard as it was my escape. Throughout my time there I was punished with starvation, whips and a hot iron whenever accidental magic occurred." Daphne squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around herself. She could not believe that she had told him that he had everything and that was why she hated him. She currently hated herself, suddenly remembering the marks on his back when he had yelled at her in Gringotts. "I was never hugged, encouraged or told I was loved. I never had my own clothes or received birthday presents. Because of Dumbledore I spent every summer there, lying in my room hating my life. I often wished that Voldemort had succeeded in killing me, my life was worse with the Dursleys then anything he had done to me." Harry stopped again, and gently placed his head on Hermione's shoulder, nudging her gently to continue the story.

"Harry, you know that you are loved now don't you?" Narcissa asked in a rare show of emotions. Tears welled in her eyes, "Sirius loved you very much, he considered you his own son." Harry nodded gently, without moving from his sister's side.

Hermione smiled at Narcissa and mouthed her thanks. "When Harry and I came to Hogwarts we did not become friends until after Halloween. Even though Ron, Harry, and I were a group, I always felt closer to Harry. Although not comparable I didn't have parents who understood the wizarding world, which meant they weren't very involved. Harry and I quickly bonded over that and grew to be closer then friends. Over the years many people speculated that we would become romantically involved, and we almost did," Daphne's gut clenched uncomfortably. "But Harry and I realized that we were more siblings than anything. When I found out that my parents had been killed in Australia, where I sent them to be safe during the war, Harry was the one that comforted me. He brought me into his family and gave me a new place in life. The day of the battle, seeing him lying in Hagrid's arms, motionless killed me. I didn't know how I would go on without him, and as soon as we learnt he was alive I vowed to do everything in my power to make him happy. Daphne, Harry told me the names you called him and the things you accused him of." The brunette's eyes sparked as she glared at the blonde. Daphne could feel the lecture that Harry had promised coming her way. "I think it is now pretty obvious to you that Harry's home life was not at all fabulous. He was not raised in a pampering environment, and his life has always been far from perfect. The only reason Harry got away with anything at school was because he had just saved everyone from Voldemort. Every year besides third year he battled that evil man. Do you think that he deserved detention for breaking a few school rules to save everyone's lives?"

"Of course not! I just never knew. No one at Hogwarts knows what you did year to year. We just saw you as an annoyance that the teachers preferred. You really need to do a tell all interview Harry, you need to put what you went through out there, I know that a lot of people at Hogwarts would change their opinions of you."

"For most people it's enough that he is the Savior!" Hermione spat.

"I understand that you would feel that way, but wouldn't you rather be known for what truly happened Harry?" Harry thought about it and made a noncommittal gesture. "Either way, I am extremely sorry. You didn't deserve the anger of a person you barely knew when you were listening to your parents will. I wish I could blame it on my upbringing but I can't. I was raised to see through rumors and to detect the truth for myself. My parents never supported Lord Voldemort and taught me not to bow down to anyone, that family was the ruler of my life. They pounded that lesson into me, and when I was sorted into Slytherin I took the 'Your house is like your family' thing a little too seriously. Although I never supported Lord Voldemort or hated Muggleborns I did accept a lot of the '_values'_ of my house. I'm sorry Hermione for calling you the 'm' word and for freaking out at you in general. I was extremely out of line, and if I had just listened to Harry I would have realized how he was introducing you."

Hermione nodded, "I understand, and I forgive you." She stood and embraced Harry before going up the stairs. Narcissa stood as well embracing Harry before walking out of the room.

"Can we simply start over Daphne? Forget about our behavior and try to be friends?"

Daphne nodded, "I would like that Harry. I want to get to know the man I am going to marry."

Daphne was preparing to leave when Harry grabbed her arm to stop her. "My birthday is July 31, and I want to plan a ball as a celebration for the fall of Voldemort. I was going to do it on another day but the Ministry wants to make me synonymous with the defeat so they want that day. Will you help my sister plan it? I need people I trust so that it doesn't turn into mayhem. I want it to be a celebration ball that happens to fall on my birthday. Can you help me with this?"

"Of course Harry," she said smiling softly.

"But more importantly will you accompany me to Paris the weekend before? I want to take you shopping the muggle way." Daphne stared at Harry, at a loss for words. "If you don't want to shop the muggle way we can certainly go shopping in the wizarding world. And you will go to the ball with me. I mean we shall go together, I mean, Daphne, will you go to the ball with me?"

"Of course Harry," she squealed. "I know that my family is a Noble House but we don't have the same resources you do and I've never been to Paris. But would it just be us going?"

"I was planning on my Aunt accompanying us and you can stay with her, but we will spend most of our time together.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here is a brand new update, thank you for dealing with me. I know that I'm super far behind in updating, but there is another one coming soon! I promise. Please review.

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 24<strong>__**th**__** – Daily Prophet**_

_**The Man-Who-Conquered claims his Noble titles**_

_**Jean Evans**_

_** Yesterday evening the young Duke of Black, Marquess of Potter held a celebration at Potter Manor for the Ancient and Noble Houses, signifying the House of Potter's return to the political arena. All of the Ancient and Nobles Houses, Bones, McMillian, Potter, and Malfoy, were in attendance, along with the Noble and Most Ancient Houses, Black and Longbottom, and the Noble House of Greengrass. The party was relatively small but Lord Potter managed to reveal a lot. During his opening speech Duke Black introduced his newly adopted sister Lady Hermione Potter. It comes as a surprise that a muggleborn has been adopted into a Noble and Ancient House, but those close friends of Duke Black are not surprised in the least. During his speech he apologized to Lord Draco for his behavior during their years at Hogwarts. It was also revealed that ex-Lady Malfoy is now Dowager Lady Black, although no details regarding this change, or Duke Black's comment that she saved his life were given. At the beginning of the evening there was some confusion regarding the presence of the House of Greengrass, but Lord Potter revealed that Lady Daphne is his intended. Altogether the party was a success as the Houses mingled and discussed alliances for the upcoming Wizengamot meeting. Duke Black later approached this reporter to create an edition of the Daily Prophet doing a tell all interview of the past few months and eventually a memoir describing his seven-year struggle with he-who-must-not-be-named.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 28<strong>__**th**__**- Daily Prophet Sunday Evening Edition**_

_**Exclusive with Duke Black**_

_**Jean Evans**_

_** Since the defeat of the self-styled terrorist Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter has added many titles to his already long one of the Boy-who-Lived. Not only has Man-Who-Conquered been added, but there are both of his Noble titles, Duke of Black and Marquess of Potter. Because all of these changes happened so quickly this reporter sat down to discuss things with Duke Black**_

_**DP: Welcome to the Daily Prophet Your Grace and thank you for giving up your valuable time for this interview.**_

_**HP: Thank you for having me here Miss Evans.**_

_**DP: To begin, why have you just received your familial title of Marquess of Potter?**_

_**HP: That is an excellent question. My parents will explicitly stated that I receive the title upon my fifteenth birthday as I would be the last remaining Potter. However, after the late Mr. Dumbledore realized I was prophesized to defeat Voldemort he submitted a false will. Because the headmaster was a powerful wizard, the charms he placed upon the parchment held up to the scrutiny of the goblins and the false will was enacted. Due to this meddling I grew up with a muggle family, had a terrible childhood and received the title directly before my eighteenth birthday. **_

_**DP: Wasn't this muggle family your relatives? Could you please elaborate on your 'terrible childhood'?**_

_**HP: My mother was a pureblood witch, although many believed her to be a muggleborn. During Grindewald's reign many of his followers took advantage of pureblood women who were considered blood traitors. My mother was the result of one of these interactions and her mother put her up for adoption in the muggle world so that she would be away from her father's terrible influence. Mrs. Petunia Dursley was the adopted sister of my mother, so therefore not my relative. As to my childhood, I was both physically and verbally abused and I will say no more.**_

_**DP: When did you make the decision to adopt the previous Miss Granger into the House of Potter?**_

_**HP: It was decided after I heard my parents will. Lady Hermione and I have always shared an extremely close friendship and although there were rumors we would end up romantically involved, our feelings towards each other were much more sibling based. I wanted to mark her as my official sister, giving her a family and the protection of the House of Potter.**_

_**DP: Regarding the title of the Duke of Black, when and how did this occur?**_

_**HP: The House of Black has a very complicated family tree. My godfather was Sirius Black, eldest son of Orion and Walburga Black. Sirius named me as his heir, although without my Black blood that wouldn't have been possible. My father was the only son of Charlus and Dorea Potter nee Black. Dorea was the youngest sister of Pollux Black, Sirius's grandfather. Due to the deaths and lack of sons in the House of Black only Lord Draco stood above me to inherit the title. However the only act of the previous Duke Black was to annul the marriage between the previous Lady Malfoy and Lord Malfoy, removing the legal right of Lord Draco to inherit since I have such a close connection to the House of Black. I should have received the title upon my seventeenth birthday, but due to the altercation with Voldemort I was unable to be reached by the goblins, but since I was alive the will couldn't be completely enacted.**_

_**DP: When did you learn of the marriage arrangement with Lady Daphne? You both attend Hogwarts, how well do you know each other?**_

_**HP: I learnt about it during the reading of my parents will so a very short time ago. It was also the first time that I met Lady Daphne; we've never crossed paths in Hogwarts. Although we got off to a bit of a rocky start, we are working on becoming friends.**_

_**DP: What is the situation regarding the new Dowager Lady Black?**_

_**HP: Well it's actually rather sad and sweet. My godfather always loved his cousin. They were several years apart, but she was the youngest of the female Black cousins so they were intended for each other. It would have tied the two branches of the House of Black together, but Cygnus Black, Dowager Lady Black's father, secretly arranged a pact with the House of Malfoy. However the final choice was Dowager Lady Black's and she obviously chose Lord Malfoy. My godfather always loved her and she came to love him as well. She was the only one to visit him in Azkaban and never gave up on him. If he had been cleared during his life he would have annulled her marriage and married her. Even though I had never met her, she knew of my relationship with my godfather, as he was the only father that I ever truly knew and he regarded me as his son. During the final battle, Voldemort thought he hit me with a spell but I just collapsed. Dowager Lady Black lied to Voldemort and was able to keep me alive. Based on all of these things I gave her the title she always should have had and named her Dowager Lady Black and she has truly become a mother figure to me. **_

_**DP: How does Lord Draco take this change?**_

_**HP: As his father and he have been taken into governmental custody since the event at my home it is difficult to say.**_

_**DP: Will all of these cases go through at the Wizengamot meeting on Tuesday?**_

_**HP: Of course, the meeting should answer a lot of questions.**_

_**DP: Well that's all we have time for, thank you so much Duke Black.**_

* * *

><p>Harry sat in his private room behind the House of Black family seat. Hermione was next to him, holding his hand, trying to calm his anxiety before his first Wizengamot meeting. A slight knock on the door signified the arrival of Harry's allies, so the two stood. Neville Longbottom, Cyrus Greengrass, and Thomas Brown all entered the room. "Good morning Duke Longbottom, Lord Brown, Lord Greengrass. I'm glad you could join us. Sister please go and find mum."<p>

Hermione curtsied to the three men. "Good morning to all of you, Your Grace" Hermione walked out of the room and the four men stood in silence for a moment.

"Gentlemen we have a plan for today and for the changes we want to see we must stick to it." Neville announced. "Our alliances will help us greatly. Keep to the plan; we all know what our roles are." Neville nodded at the other three men before leaving along with the Earl of Brown. Harry stared at Cyrus Greengrass knowing the man had something to say.

"Potter, Your grace, after the evening at your manor I haven't had a moment to speak with you. I must apologize again for my daughter's actions. She embarrassed the entire House of Greengrass and we are honored that you not only forgave her but let the knowledge stay between us. On acknowledgement of your noble spirit, in the tradition of the old ways, I would like to give you access to my daughter for 90 days."

Harry had been expecting such an offer, but the thought disturbed him. Although he did have experience, thanks to Sirius sneaking him to a brothel during Christmas his fifth year, he didn't want to push Daphne; it wouldn't exactly help their marriage. However he couldn't reject the offer completely either. He needed time. "Lord Greengrass your offer requires discussion, which we unfortunately don't have time for right now. I will send for you after the meeting." He nodded in dismissal and waited for the man to leave before running back to the armchair. "Mione," he called.

Hermione revealed herself, placing the invisibility cloak on the table. "I knew this was coming, but I don't like it."

"Either do I. Now you realize how important it is that you don't offend anyone." Hermione grimaced slightly, thinking of Crabbe or Nott with those allowances towards her. "Please invite Daphne here to tea at intermission. I want to speak with her before deciding."

"Of course Harry, that's very sweet of you. But go to your seat now the meeting is about to begin."

Harry walked out to and stood behind his seat and from his higher vantage point could see many empty seats and that many more women were present in the public seating area than usual. At the front of the room sat Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, Kingsley Shacklebolt, acting Minister for Magic, Augusta Longbottom, Chief Warlock, and Percy Weasley, Scribe and Undersecretary to the Minister. The Chief Warlock called for order and said, "The first order of business is to recognize the new seat holders with us."

Neville stepped forward, "As Duke of Longbottom I claim the seat of the House of Longbottom." A golden glow surrounded him, signifying the acceptance and Neville sat down. Harry then claimed the seat for House of Black, followed by Susan claiming the seat for House of Bones and finally Harry claimed the seat for House of Potter.

"The second order of business is in regards to Minister for Magic." Harry stood, signifying his wish to speak. "Duke Black you have the floor."

"Thank you Chief Warlock. Members of the Wizengamot, I approach you as a concerned citizen. Although the terrorist Lord Voldemort is dead, many of his followers continue to threaten our world. The time of peace is not upon us yet, and we need a leader strong enough to pull us out of these trying and difficult times. I nominate Kingsley Shacklebolt for Minister. His history as an auror and his time as acting Minister for Magic show that he is the ideal man for the job." Kingsley accepted the nomination and in a move that surprised Harry no other nominations were announced and by unanimous decision Kingsley became Minister.

"Congratulations to our new Minister for Magic. Our next order of business is to discuss how the impending trials will proceed. Earl of Weasley, you have the floor."

Harry regarded the man who had taken him in so many times as a child with mixed emotions. Had the Weasleys cared about him or had they been planning to use Ginny against him all along? Harry took a deep breath to calm himself and turned towards Neville who nodded reassuringly. The Earl of Parkinson then stood to speak. "These prisoners, some of them are upstanding members of the Wizengamot. Why are they being treated like common criminals? Where is the humanity in all of this?"

Madam Bones stood up, outrage clear on her face. "Lord Parkinson, are you implying that our prisoners aren't being treated humanely? These men were arrested based upon evidence and in a legal way. They are being held under the Ministry in the holding cells, which are stark but intensely clean and humane. This is not up for discussion, we are trying to outline questioning tactics and punishments for any found guilty."

Neville stood before Parkinson could. "Madam Bones I'm sure that Lord Parkinson was simply misunderstood." He glared at the lesser lord. "The thing we must focus on is questioning. The only option we have is to use veritaserum on every person we bring into the room. No excuses will be allowed; we cannot let those who will use the excuse of the imperious to get off. Veritaserum will show what is true, allowing us to punish those who acted from their own free-will and exonerate those truly under the Imperius."

"I agree Your Grace," Harry said standing. "But we must also discuss what will become of those found guilty. We all know that Azkaban isn't as secure as we thought it in the past. I suggest a vote on using Nurmengard, or making corrective measures to Azkaban, for the prisoners. However, we must also put a punishment in place for those not sentenced to prison, such as heavy fines or service to the community."

After another half hour debate the Chief Warlock called for an intermission. Harry glanced at his friend to see Neville walking towards him. Together they made their way toward the box for the House of Black. Narcissa, Hermione, and Daphne were all sitting in in the box discussing the debates. "You did a great job at your first meeting boys," Narcissa said, hugging Harry and kissing Neville on the cheek. They both smiled at her and moved to hug Hermione before sitting down to tea.

"Can you please explain why I'm here Your Grace?" Daphne asked confusion obvious in her expression.

"I think you know why Lady Daphne."

The blonde blushed bright red, "My father offered me to you didn't he?"

Harry nodded. "I wanted to speak with you before giving any answer. Do you know the dowry required by the Malfoy's for Lady Astoria?"

"It is nearly the bride price paid by the House of Potter. But do you believe it will be necessary?"

"My ex-husband may be an awful man that did terrible things for the Dark Lord, but my son didn't. Draco was an arrogant, selfish boy but he never killed anyone, he was simply stupid and misguided." Narcissa said in a cold tone. She wasn't very fond of the Greengrass wench.

"Either way, Lord Draco will be acquitted but fined heavily, so he will need the dowry. I was going to suggest lowering the bride price but I wouldn't jeopardize Lady Astoria's happiness. Neville?" Harry turned to his friend, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"There's no way around it Harry. You'll have to accept."

Harry bowed his head, trying to think of a decent way to handle this. "Are you that…disgusted by me Your Grace?" Daphne's voice cracked, betraying a true note of insecurity.

Harry jerked his head up and saw her blue eyes shimmering. "Lady Daphne you have no idea how far that is from the truth. You are incredibly beautiful" Narcissa snorted, causing Harry to glare at her, "and I'm extremely proud to have you as my intended. I do not feel as if I know you well enough to claim you. Although I shall have to accept, I would be happier if you lived at Potter Manor for the summer, you can stay in the guest wing, until such time that we decide if we ever do, that you should move into the family wing. I want to get to know you and with you there it will be easier."

Daphne smiled at Harry. "I accept those conditions as I know my father will Duke Black."

Narcissa took her leave, allowing the four teens to relax and Harry told Daphne to keep things informal as they were all considered equals within his rooms. "Daphne tell us a little more about your time at Hogwarts as a Slytherin." Hermione prompted, moving to sit so she was closer to Neville.

"My first few years were amazing; being in Slytherin is truly like a family. The eldest prefects are like our parents and keep us in line; it's why you never see us fighting amongst ourselves. But when we got older boys began to notice me, and I developed my ice queen persona to keep them away. It was easier than having to constantly defend myself, as the old traditions are highly regarded in Slytherin, meaning that a girl has to be pure for her wedding but that the pureblood males may certainly try to get with her before she is married. When the Dark Lord made his return, Slytherin became a much darker place. Those with high ranking death eater parents became powerful in the house. Last year, to even survive we had to become hard, hence the version of me you had to deal with."

"The Carrows were awful," Neville said with a shudder. "Most of the Slytherins didn't participate and had to lay low to stay out of the way of the Carrow's wands."

"Exactly, we were all terrified and couldn't stand up to them as you did Your Grace. It made us feel awful. I was too scared and too weak to do anything." Tears started to well in her eyes and a few spilled over. Harry took her hand in comfort. "A few of the younger Slytherins were randomly attacked by the Carrows and that's when I realized I had to do something. I protected the second years as well as I could. But that brought the Carrows down on me." Daphne was crying in earnest now, and Harry didn't know what to do. He looked to Hermione who waved him closer to Daphne. Harry wrapped an arm around the blonde and she responded by moving onto his lap and putting her head on his shoulder. "I don't know how long they held me under the cruciatus but I still wake up with tremors." The other three nodded, having experienced it as well, Neville from the Carrows, Hermione from Bellatrix and Harry from Voldemort himself. Daphne sat and looked Harry straight in the eyes. "Thank you so much Your Grace for saving all of us."

Daphne continued crying and buried her face in Harry's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly and rubbed her back gently. "It's ok now Daphne, you're safe with me I promise. You'll be at Potter Manor this summer and next year we'll…"

Harry was interrupted by an angry cough behind him. Not wanting to drop Daphne he tried to turn around slowly. Hermione had already jumped to her feet. "Excuse me, but I do not believe that my brother, the Duke of Black, or I invited you into your family sitting room. You will wait until such a time when the Duke of Black has time to see you."

"Now Hermione…" a familiar voice from behind him said.

"I don't believe I heard Lady Hermione Potter give you permission to be so informal with her." Neville interrupted, laying a hand on Herminie's shoulder and moving her slightly behind him. "Mr. Weasley it is a mistake to disrespect someone under the protection of three houses above your own."

"Bloody Hell." Ron exclaimed.

Harry stood and finally faced the intruder, his left hand holding Daphne's left, forcing her behind him, and his right ready to grab his wand. He saw Arthur, Fred, Ron and Ginny standing before him. "Please don't use that language in front of the Ladies." Harry said gently.

"We have been worried about you." Ginny said, trying to smile at him.

"I'm sorry that I've disappeared, this" Harry gestured at the room, "has all made my life very stressful." Daphne squeezed his hand gently "You must accept my apology, this is Lady Daphne Greengrass, my intended." Ginny frowned at the word, but seemed to hold back, "Lady Daphne this is Earl Weasley, Mr. George Weasley, Mr. Ron Weasley and Lady Ginny."

"That's actually what we wished to speak with you about Lord Potter." Harry quirked an eyebrow at both the ambiguity and the use of his lesser title. "I would like to give you a marriage contract for my daughter. You two had a relationship during your time together at Hogwarts, and she would make a good second wife for you."

Neville snorted from beside Harry. "As I'm pretty sure Duke Black broke things off with your daughter at Hogwarts, I don't see the point."

"Longbottom," Harry reprimanded rather harshly. Suddenly the bell overhead rang, signifying the return of the Wizengamot. "We'll have to discuss this later Lord Weasley."

"I'll leave this here for you to read over." The Weasleys all left the room.

Harry went to the door and taking out his wand he cast a spell to secure the door against anyone without Black blood before walking back out to the meeting without a word to anyone. Neville nodded to the girls before following Harry out. Daphne collapsed back onto the couch and Hermione quickly joined her. "Daphne are you alright?"

"I just feel so confused and overwhelmed. When we were talking earlier, I broke down and you were all so supportive and kind, even though you've been through much worse."

"It's not the amount we suffered that sets us apart, but the similar experience that brings us together. My brother gained a lot of respect for you, not only for standing up to the Carrows but for being able to tell him about it."

"I just can't believe that I cried so much and sat on his lap!" A red-faced Daphne explained.

Hermione laughed. "He obviously didn't mind Daphne. But there's something you need to understand about him. Harry is extremely protective and he now views you as his responsibility. It's best to not fight him when it comes to something he believes will keep you safe because he has some weird sixthsense about these things. But if you don't listen he will move the world to save you. Last year we were captured by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix questioned me by use of the cruciatus while Ron and Harry were locked up in the dungeon. At first I could hear them both screaming, but then I could only hear Ron."

"That must have worried you terribly!"

"Quite the opposite. When Harry goes into his 'saving people mode' he becomes strategic. Being emotional wasn't going to help me as Ron's behavior demonstrated. Harry cut off his emotions about it, and kept only the goal of my rescue in mind. Obviously, it worked well."

"He remained in such a robotic state for so long?"

"Until after dinner, when everyone was safe. Then he could finally process everything and he broke down. He felt so bad for not being able to save me any sooner. So just be prepared."

Daphne nodded seriously. "I understand. I was raised in the pureblood world; I know it's a man's job to protect his family. But what is this ordeal with the House of Weasley? I know Duke Black dated Lady Ginny but Duke Longbottom said he broke it off with her. And they offered it as a contract to the Potter family?!"

"They were together for a short period, but Harry broke it off at the end of sixth year. But you know the history of our families; you can understand why Harry's so upset right now. They must think that you are to be Duchess Black, but I don't know what they're thinking or what Harry is thinking right now."

Daphne sighed, "Well it's not like I know him well enough to expect an answer. I'll find out eventually. I know I don't really have the right to ask you this, but you and Duke Longbottom, what's going on? I know he is in a contract with Lady Pansy but I'm sure that's going to end."

"Why do you think it's going to end?"

"Many of us found her in compromising positions with Lord Draco and others."

"Neville can't get her or her father to agree to the test."

"She'd have to before the wedding anyway and it'll be soon, most contracts are before the woman turns nineteen."

Hermione thought for a moment. "I don't know when the wedding would take place. But I'm only worried about Neville's happiness. He's an amazing friend, he always has been. But I don't really know how to deal with this new Neville. He changed so much the past year and I wasn't' there to be part of it, and I realized maybe I was hindering him. I only ever wanted to help but I held him back. "Tears welled in her eyes. "I know he saw a lot last year, but so did I. I don't regret anything I saw or did; it helped my brother defeat Voldemort! But it still haunts me. No matter how I feel, he's the Duke of Longbottom! I'm just muggleborn Hermione Granger."

"No you are not _just_ anything! You are Lady Hermione Potter, and part of the reason Voldemort was defeated. You are the brightest witch of our age, and nothing you did at Hogwarts hindered me. Last year I finally tried to be worthy of you." Neville pulled Hermione off the couch and into his arms. He brushed her tears away and tilted her chin up so their eyes locked. "You are the woman I never thought I had a shot with. I love you," Neville leant down and Hermione pushed onto her toes, their lips meeting in the middle. Neville's hand cupped her face and her hands rested on his shoulders.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for sticking with me so far! Please review.**

* * *

><p>Harry took a deep breath and stepped between his best friend and his sister. "Harry don't..." Hermione begged, but Harry brushed her off.<p>

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded stepping towards Neville.

"I love your sister." Neville explained calmly

"You are intended for another!"

Neville faltered and took a step back. "Help me force her to take the test and we'll get this straightened out. If I must marry another I will offer you a mistress contract and if not I will offer a marriage contract."

Harry nodded, "Your base terms are acceptable. Sister, go get mum and portkey home."

"Harry…"

"Now!" He commanded, glaring at her. Hermione curtsied clumsily and ran from the room. Harry turned towards Daphne who was staring at the floor as a proper pureblood girl should. "Lady Daphne we must seek out your father so we can decide when you'll move to Potter Manor." Daphne nodded in agreement, curtsied towards Neville and took Harry's outstretched arm as he escorted her to the lounge for the Noble Houses.

Cyrus Greengrass looked up in surprise. "Daughter, what are you doing here?"

"Lady Hermione invited me to tea with her and Dowager Lady Black." Cyrus nodded in approval.

"Lord Greengrass I'm here to formally accept your offer. I request Lady Daphne lives at Potter Manor for the summer."

"That is acceptable Your Grace. My daughter may return to Potter Manor with you and I'll have the house elves bring her things tonight."

"I request Lady Daphne arrive tomorrow, I have family business to attend to tonight." Cyrus gave his approval of the plan and turned back to his papers. "Lady Daphne I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." Harry kissed her hand gently before turning around and walking out. As soon as he could he portkeyed home.

Walking through the entrance doors an elf appeared at Harry's side. "Mipsy is here for Master's robes." Harry stopped briefly to unclasp his robes, revealing a black t-shirt and black pants. "Mistress is with Mrs. Tonks and Black in the library." Harry thanked the elf and went towards the library.

Hermione was sitting in her armchair flanked by the two Black sisters. They all tensed when Harry entered the room. He began to pace before them. "'Mione you know that I want you to be happy and nothing could make me happier than seeing you marry Neville. But I will not see you become his Mistress! Is that what you want?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, tears running down her face. "I know Neville didn't lie to me about his feelings, but I couldn't live that life. What can we do? Please give him a chance before promising me off!"

"Of course. With the two Ancient and Most Noble Houses pressuring them Parkinson will have no choice but to give in. But Hermione, if the test is positive, I'll have to draw up a contract quickly. Who would you choose?"

"Ernie, although there isn't much of a choice."

"I would arrange an agreement with anyone Hermione. If you like them that's enough for me."

"Can I think on it?"

"Yes, but you must be fast. If a mistress arrangement contract is received the only way out is by another contract, arrangement, or proposal."

"I can't believe I got myself into this! I'm so stupid." Harry held his arms out and Hermione ran into them. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried in earnest. After several minutes she composed herself and went back to her chair, Harry resumed his pacing.

"Harry what's bothering you? You did a great job at the Wizengamot today and you had to expect Greengrass's offer." Narcissa said.

"I did expect it, and Daphne will be moving into the guest wing tomorrow. I just don't know how to explain Teddy or what to do with him."

"Just tell her the truth Harry. You two will figure something out and if you don't we'll always be here to take care of Teddy." Andromeda comforted.

"Thank you Aunt Andy. There is another issue though. Today Arthur Weasley offered me a marriage contract with Ginny. But he offered her for my wife as Lady Potter."

"Interesting. Although I can see why they would think the contract was with the House of Black, it is much more like our family than yours. Luckily you don't need to reveal it yet. Make up some excuse about a Potter family vow to never allow a Weasley into the Potter family again."

"You're the best Aunt Cissy that sounds like a really good plan." Narcissa smiled and hugged Harry.

"Before you go to spend time with Teddy before dinner, what room do you want me to prepare for Daphne?" Hermione asked.

"No idea, whatever room you think is best." Harry walked out of the room, still feeling overwhelmed and wanting to escape the three women.

As soon as Harry left they went back to gossiping. "So Neville really just swept in and proclaimed his love for you before kissing you? All in front of Daphne?" Andromeda exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Daphne stood in the foyer of her house, surrounded by her bags. It was truly hitting her that she was moving out, probably not to return to live at her home again. She almost started crying when her mother embraced her, but she stayed strong, knowing it could be much worse. "This isn't goodbye," her mother told her, "this will always be your home and you are always welcome. I know that Harry has suffered, but he is a good man Daphne. Don't be afraid to fall in love with him."<p>

"I know that Harry is a great man. Anyone else would have taken me last night, regardless of my thoughts on the matter. He told me that I'm to stay in the guest room, so that I'm more comfortable. I know that I'm starting to fancy him mum. But it's not him I'm worried about. Granger and I barely get along, and I'm worried about the Black sisters."

"Andromeda is one of the nicest people I know. But Narcissa is cold, I'd be careful around her."

"Of course mum."

"Well you have everything, and we're only a floo call away if you need something."

Daphne nodded, throwing herself into her mother's embrace. After several seconds she pulled back and composed herself. Saying a final goodbye she activated the portkey which placed her directly outside of Potter Manor. She was overcome at the size and the beauty of the grounds and the house. She stood outside, trying to gather courage. "You can do this," she told herself. "Just yesterday you had tea with them and Mrs. Tonks seemed to like you. You are the ice queen of Slytherin, pull yourself together!"

Finally she knocked on the door, which opened automatically. "Mipsy be wondering when Miss would knock." Daphne blushed, both at being caught by an elf and by the boldness of the elf. "Don't worry Miss, Mipsy won't tell master. Please come in, your things will be taken to your room. The family is currently at brunch, Mipsy will take you." The small elf guided Daphne to the breakfast room, explaining the layout of the house as they went, stopping outside a door; the elf looked at Daphne with a serious expression. "A warning Miss, the family is a bit…rambunctious at brunch." With that the elf apparated away. Daphne entered the breakfast room and was shocked by the sight in front of her.

Eggs, sausage and fresh fruit flew through the air between the two Black sisters. Flashes of spell color were seen going between the sisters as well. Narcissa's hair was blue and there were blueberries and sausages stuck in her hair. Narcissa growled as an egg hit her chest. "Just admit that I'm right and this ends!" Andromeda taunted.

"Never! I'm smarter and much prettier than you," Narcissa countered. She threw another jinx at her sister and fell under the table.

Daphne's eyes slid to Hermione who was sitting behind a shield spell calmly reading the Daily Prophet. Daphne couldn't help but smile at the sight of the bookworm. Suddenly Harry burst through a side door, holding a baby in his arms. Harry's back was to Daphne, so she could see the baby's face clearly. He appeared to be only a few months old but had shocking blue hair. "Stop!" Harry yelled at his aunts. "Daphne is going to be here soon. Control yourselves." All of the food stopped midair and fell. An egg hit Narcissa on the head, cracked and dripped yolk down her face. She screamed and started whacking at her face and jumping up and down.

Daphne couldn't contain herself any longer, she doubled over with laughter. Everyone turned to see the blonde clutching her stomach snorting at the sight in front of her. Hermione began laughing as well, looking back over to Narcissa's face where egg yolk was dripping off her nose. Hermione's laugh seemed to break the tension in the room and everyone joined in. "This wasn't quite the reception I was expecting." She joked.

"I'm so sorry Daphne! Mipsy and I had a rather wonderful reception planned for you until these two," he said with a glare towards his aunts, "messed it up."

"We're sorry Harry," the Black sisters chorused hanging their heads.

Harry nodded at them, "Go clean up please. Aunt Cissy your hair is disgusting." The two women ran from the room, realizing what they must look like. "Mipsy," Harry called. The elf appeared in front of him, a horrified expression on her face. Harry handed the baby to Hermione and knelt in front of the elf. "I'm sorry that our reception was ruined. I know how hard you worked."

"It's ok Master Harry; Mipsy knows how crazy Miss Cissy and Miss Dromeda are."

"A hug then," Harry picked the elf off the ground and swung her in a circle. Daphne was extremely confused by Harry's behavior. As a pureblood she was accustomed to completely ignoring house elves. However she realized she was less than a guest but a mere present and it was way above her to dictate Duke Black's behavior. Harry put the elf down before dismissing her and turning to Daphne. "I can see that you're rather shocked by my behavior but the explanation will have to wait. Introductions first." Harry took the baby from Hermione. "This is Ted, Teddy, Lupin, son of the late Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, and my godson."

"He's so cute!" Daphne cooed. "Blue hair though? And wasn't Professor Lupin a..."

"Yes, but Teddy is not a werewolf, thank Merlin. He is a metamorphagus just like his mum, although his hair simply changes with his mood now. Blue is relaxed or happy, brown is tired or when he's sleeping, red is angry or hungry, and he is developing pink for scared. It makes raising a baby much easier."

"I'm sure! How old is he?"

"He is almost two months."

"Wow. His mother must have been a very brave woman to give birth and then join the fight against the Dark Lord.

"She was."

"Are we or you rather, to adopt Teddy? I don't presume to be given the title Duchess of Black, as you are free to marry another, but until such a time you married I would act as his mother."

Harry looked at her in a mixture of shock and awe. "I've never considered taking a second wife, and if I did you would be Alpha even with a lower title because our marriage would be first. I will consider your question. But I return to Hogwarts in the fall so it would have to wait anyway."

Daphne nodded, "we have much to decide this summer."

"Yes we do. But let's get you settled in your room first."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in her room pouring over her latest letter from Neville. It recounted the details of his latest date with Pansy. "<em><strong>Although the Pug barely spoke at dinner, I couldn't bear being across from her, her dog breath poisoning everything. I wish it could have been you across from me. I deserved to have you there<strong>_."

Hermione wasn't sure what to make of these lines. She supposed it was a compliment but it was also rather mean. After spending a considerable amount of time with Daphne lately, Hermione had learnt a lot about the dynamics in the Slytherin house and she realized she had judged Pansy too harshly. She also didn't know how to feel about Neville anymore. After the Battle of Hogwarts his confidence had grown. He had done so much to help defeat Voldemort that he expected a reward in the form of Hermione. She was not ok with that. She had fought for the freedom of the Wizarding World and would not be owned by some man. She knew that Neville was a great man; his ego had just inflated since killing Voldemort's snake and becoming Harry's right-hand man. He was going to have to prove himself worthy and she had a plan. Quickly standing she went on a search for her family.

Andromeda was the easiest to find as she was in the nursery playing with her grandson. "Aunt Andy, I'm calling a family meeting in the study in half an hour."

"Is everything ok Hermione?"

"I'll explain soon, I don't want to tell the story until I have everyone."

Andy nodded. "I'll be there. Narcissa was in the receiving parlor last I knew."

Hormone ran back to her room, magicked her hair up and changed into a cotton dress appropriate for receiving visitors during the day. She then ran downstairs, only slowing to a walk when she knew her footsteps could be heard. Since the door of the parlor was open she simply entered. "Good afternoon Dowager Lady Black, Lord Malfoy, Lady Astoria," she greeted with a small curtsey.

Narcissa inclined her head, but Draco and Astoria stood, properly greeting her. "Good Afternoon Lady Hermione. You seem rather flustered. Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"I'm calling a family meeting Aunt Narcissa. However, Lord Malfoy and Lady Astoria you are welcome to join as you are a part of the family."

"Thank you Lady Hermione, but I will simply leave you with my intended and go find my sister." Astoria stood to excuse herself.

"Lady Daphne is also invited to the meeting, as the intended of my brother. As Lady Daphne's sister and as my brother's step-brother's intended you are most welcome Lady Astoria."

"Well then I will certainly be there." Astoria responded with a smile, glad that she and Daphne were being taken seriously as members of the House of Black and the House of Potter.

"I just need to go find my brother and his intended. Meet in the study in fifteen minutes for the meeting please."

Hermione walked into the hallway before calling Winky, Harry's personal elf. "Winky can you please tell me where my brother and Lady Daphne are?"

"Master and Master's miss are in the garden Lady Hermione."

"Thank you Winky," Hermione yelled over her shoulder as she ran for the garden. She came across Harry and Daphne sitting on a bench holding hands and whispering. She smiled at the sight of them, but felt no remorse going to sit directly between them.

"Hermione, what do we owe this pleasure?" Harry questioned a smile on his lips.

"I'm calling a family meeting Harry."

"What happened?" Daphne asked comfortingly, taking one of Hermione's hands in her own.

"I'll explain everything at the meeting. I don't want to have to go through the story more than once." Daphne nodded concern still evident on her face. "I invited Draco and Astoria to join us since they were here visiting Aunt Cissy. Is that alright?"

"Yea, I suppose that Draco and I are sort of step-brothers now," Harry said, a slight frown coming to his face. Even though the two boys had resolved their differences it was still weird to be friendly with the other lord. "But since he is coming it only makes sense that Astoria be involved as well."

"I figured that we could use a Slytherin point of view anyway." Harry quirked an eyebrow, Hermione needing a Slytherin could only mean that she was planning something. Deciding to wait and figure out what was happening he stood and offered an arm to each of the girls. He then escorted them to the study where the rest of the family was waiting. "Thank you all for putting aside what you were doing to help me out." Hermione said, her anxiety finally showing on her face. Her family all assured her that they were there for her, and she read the letter that Neville had sent her earlier.

The room was completely quite for several minutes before Daphne spoke. "I've been expecting this for a while." Hermione sent her a questioning look. "Duke Longbottom used to be a pudgy, useless little thing. He finally found his courage last year, and because of that he was the leader of the resistance in Hogwarts. Now he is famous as the vanquisher of the Dark Lord's snake, and everyone knows he's Duke Black's right-hand-man now. It was almost inevitable that the extreme turn around would cause his ego to inflate."

Draco sighed, "I must find the time to apologize to The Duke for the way I treated him in Hogwarts. I know I caused a lot of the extreme insecurity our first few years."

"Although a noble sentiment dear it doesn't help us much right now. We need to do something so he knows Lady Hermione is not just a prize to be won." Astoria explained.

"Exactly! Thank you Lady Astoria. I just don't know what to do, and it is always a possibility that he will have to marry Lady Pansy." Hermione said, her nerves getting the best of her as she slunk deeper into the couch.

"Don't you worry sister; I have a plan for if he does have to marry her. But I think that I could always start it earlier. Do you remember Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley?" Harry questioned.

"Of course, he was a member of the DA and always a good friend at school. What happened to him though? I know he couldn't have been at Hogwarts the past year…"

"He went into hiding with his family, and came back into the open when the final battle ended. What you might not know is that his father is an Earl in the muggle world. Although their system of nobility is not what ours is, he at least was raised as nobility and thus would know his place in our world. He approached me about a week ago, and would like to get to know you better." Harry explained with a smile.

"That is perfect Your Grace," Daphne exclaimed. "If you were willing Lady Hermione, Mr. Finch-Fletchley could be your escort to the Victory Ball, and I'm sure he would want to spend some time here beforehand getting to know you better."

"That's very sweet, but how does that help me with the Duke Longbottom situation?"

"Lady Hermione," Narcissa admonished. "The best way to show The Duke that you aren't something he deserves is to show you off with another man. He will realize that the place he holds in your heart is precarious and that he will have to work to get you. If it ends up that he cannot marry you, then you have a backup plan, as it wouldn't be suspect if Mr. Finch-Fletchley approached Harry for a contract with you."

Hermione nodded, "That makes sense, and hopefully jealousy will inspire The Duke to ditch his newfound arrogance." She hesitated for a moment. "But what if I develop real feelings for Mr. Finch-Fletchley but The Duke doesn't have to marry her? Or worse…what if Mr. Finch-Fletchley develops feelings for me?" Tears started dripping down Hermione's face and Draco scoffed, which earned him a glare from all the women in the room.

Harry gathered Hermione in his arms, "It's going to be ok. We just tell Mr. Finch-Fletchley the truth from the beginning, and if you do develop feelings for him, there's nothing saying you have to be with Longbottom." Hermione just nodded and buried her face in her brother's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Hermione took several deep breathes, and checked again to make sure her hair was perfectly in place. She was sitting in the parlor with Andromeda, who was just smiling watching the younger girl freak out. "It's going to be alright Hermione," the older woman finally admonished. "You were friends at school, as you yourself stated, and there is no pressure on this meeting!"<p>

Hermione nodded, "Logically I know that, but another part of me also acknowledges that Justin could be my future husband."

"Well if you are determined to think that way then do so. But it won't help you. Just think of him as the friend that he actually is." After several moments of no response she snapped, "You look fine, stop looking at yourself in the mirror!"

Hermione stepped back and with a glare sat in one of the large armchairs. The clock signaled the half hour, and seconds later the floo came to life. Justin stepped through wearing black trousers, a pale blue oxford with a deep gray jumper. He bowed to the two women, "Welcome to Potter Manor, Mr. Finch-Fletchley." Hermione said, dropping into a small curtsey.

"Thank you for bringing me into your home Lady Hermione." He replied with a smile.

"Allow me to introduce my brother's aunt, Mrs. Tonks."

Just bowed slightly over Andromeda's hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." She smiled at the young man before stepping back.

"Is your brother here Lady Hermione?"

"I'm afraid not, he and his intended are vacationing with Dowager Lady Black." Justin nodded and Hermione could see the relief on his face. "Would you like a tour of the grounds?" Justin acquiesced and after offering her his arm they made their way through the house and into the back garden. Hermione settle the two of them onto a bench before turning to Justin, concern evident on her face. "So how are you doing Mr. Finch-Fletchley? I was concerned for you when the Ministry made all of those rules last year."

"I was lucky. Because of my friendship with Miss Abbot and Lady Bones I knew about the decrees before they went into effect. So I knew I couldn't return to Hogwarts and had to bunker down in the muggle world. I'm afraid that I've been deceiving everyone because my name is actually Justin Finch. I'm the son of the Earl of Winchilsea and Nottingham, and my title is Viscount Maidstone. That alone made it really difficult for anyone to find me, and my family resides at Kirby Hall, in Northamptonshire. So all of those combined meant that I was really safe. Why would the Death Eaters search a Victorian home that does public tours for an insignificant muggleborn?"

"I'm glad you were safe Lord Maidstone. If Voldemort had only tried to understand muggles he would have been much more successful in his war, we can only be thankful that he did not. Although that was a rather ingenious plan. Magical nobility is marked by their surname, as muggle nobility once was, but the muggle titles have been passed on so much that no one without a great knowledge of the muggle nobility would have found you. And changing your last name to one so common was also a grand idea."

Justin smiled at her, "I'm glad you think so, I'm sure it managed to save my life. I have a question for you if you don't mind Lady Hermione. There have been several rumors that you were connected with Duke Longbottom, is this true?"

Hermione sighed, but knew it was better to tell Justin the truth, or at least most of the truth. "Duke Longbottom is currently contracted to Lady Pansy Parkinson, but it is true that a level of feeling exists between The Duke and me."

Justin looked at his hands for a moment, contemplating what to do. "You have always been a good friend Lady Hermione, you were beyond helpful at Hogwarts and I will admit to fancying you. If I may be bold, I believe it unlikely that Duke Longbottom will be relieved of his contracted marriage. I would like permission to court you and to escort you to the Victory Ball."

Hermione was quite, reflecting on several conversations she'd had with Harry recently. She knew that being the wife of a Viscount would put her right below the level of the Noble Houses, and once Justin came into his earldom she would be equal to a member of a Noble House. It was not a great drop in status for someone of the House of Potter, and she regarded Justin highly. "I would like that very much Lord Maidstone," she finally replied, a true smile overtaking her features.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for keeping up with the story, I'm not sure if you've been looking forward to the Paris visit as much as I have but it's finally here! Sorry it took so long but this was going to be the longest chapter yet so I split it into two, so there will be another update this week. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>Harry stood impatiently in the hallway, tapping his foot against the floor. It was already early afternoon on July 24th and they were running late. The international portkey left the Ministry at 1:30 and it was closing in on one. He was standing next to all of his luggage wondering what could possibly be taking his aunt and his intended so long. "Hurry up!" He yelled up the stairs. "We need to get to the Ministry and don't have much time. If you don't have something we will simply buy it!" He received no answer except for the pounding of feet as Daphne ran to the railing.<p>

"Harry, I don't have appropriate luggage to take to the hotel!"

Harry simply laughed, "Daphne remember when I told you not to worry about it? I meant it. We're going to Paris to shop remember?" Daphne smiled, still unsure of how much Harry was planning to spend on this vacation. "Now grab my aunt and come downstairs. We need to say goodbye and get to the Ministry."

Daphne nodded and disappeared, a scant two minutes later the two blonde women descended the stairs and Mipsy appeared next to Harry with their luggage. They quickly said goodbye to Andromeda and Hermione, although Harry took an extra moment with his sister. "Hermione, make sure to keep an open mind tomorrow with Justin. I want to see you happy and I think you can find your happiness with him."

"Thanks Harry," she whispered, hugging him. From behind them the clock struck one, "You need to leave!" She yelled, pushing him away from her.

Harry offered an arm to Narcissa and Daphne before calling, "Winky." The elf appeared with a loud crack. "Please grab the luggage and come to me when I call you from Paris." Harry spun, apparating himself and the two women to the Ministry. The group made their way to the international office. Harry approached the old wizard at the desk. "Hello, checking in for Duke Black, Dowager Lady Black, and Lady Daphne Greengrass."

"Where are you headed Your Grace?" The old man asked hesitantly, not able to stop staring at Harry.

"Paris, France." The old wizard nodded and looked at the documents handed to him. He waved Harry to the side until their portkey left. Harry returned to his companions and they sat together, chatting quietly. Daphne became silent and withdrawn from the conversation causing Harry to worry. "Daph, are you alright?"

The girl drew herself up straighter and glared at Harry. "I am perfectly fine Duke Black and I trust you will find that I am more than capable of handling myself."

Disappointment flashed through Harry's eyes. "I thought we were beyond this Lady Daphne. I thought we had created a friendship but it seems that I was wrong." Harry stalked off to speak to the old wizard at the counter once again.

Guilt hit Daphne quicker than she had expected and she held herself straight for another moment before slumping. She couldn't bear to look at Narcissa, but knew the elder woman wouldn't hold her tongue. "Even though you are determined to not allow that boy to care for you, you should at least be grateful. Do you realize how many men wouldn't take advantage of the freedom your father is allowing him? I'm going to guess just Harry. Not only that but he doesn't treat you as an inferior in our home, and he is spending over 3,000 galleons for our hotel for the next two nights. He wanted you to have the best and we're staying at Hôtel de Crillon." Daphne gasped, recognizing the name of the hotel and its historical significance. "Exactly. So please try to treat him with respect at the very least. He plans to spend a lot of money on you this weekend."

"Bloody hell!" Daphne thought to herself. "Why do I always react so violently around him? I know that I'm nervous, and that I still don't fully trust him, but he has done nothing to me. He has been so kind and gentle that you'd think he wasn't even interested." A look of shock hit her features. "That's it! He treats me as a friend but nothing more." She glanced over at Harry who was flirting with the pretty young witch in charge of portkey arrivals. Jealousy flooded through her. "I fancy Harry-Bloody-Potter and I can't stand that he doesn't fancy me back. I'm pathetic." She glared at the pretty brunette who was now touching Harry's arm. "Well two days in a private suite and shopping for risqué clothing should certainly help my case," she thought, a smirk lighting her features.

Narcissa seemed to guess the thoughts running through the young girls mind. "Good you've noticed as well. He is obviously attracted to you, but he hides his true emotions well. Tomorrow is my spa day, so you will have Harry all to yourself, and he is mostly planning to take you shopping and then to the opera. I know he has looked up many shops, but suggest La Perla and Chantal Thomas." Daphne nodded her approval of the plan.

She excused herself from Narcissa and fixing her hair approached Harry. She knew she looked pretty, in her black, peplum dress that hit right above the knee she was way more attractive than the ministry worker Harry seemed so fascinated by. Daphne approached him and slid her arm through his, smiling up at him when he glanced down at her in surprise. Harry seemed momentarily dazzled by her smile, something that both amused and pleased her. Daphne glanced at the ministry worker who seemed to be doing her best not to glare at Daphne. "Your Grace we should be going, I think they are rounding everyone up for the portkey."

Harry glanced to the old man and seeing the truth in her words nodded. "Of course dear," he replied with a boyish grin. "Thank you for your assistance Miss" he said to the ministry worker, although his eyes never left Daphne's.

As they walked toward the other counter together, arms still linked Daphne finally spoke. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier Harry. I'm not used to having someone who I can share my problems with, and I revert back to my Slytherin persona when I start showing fear."

"You know that I'll be here to help you in any way I can Daphne." Harry said sincerely. "Why are you afraid?"

"It's more nervous than anything. I've never done an international portkey before. And as I told you when you first asked me to accompany you, my family doesn't have the resources that your House does. I've never been to Paris and I'm afraid of embarrassing you." Daphne stared at the floor, shifting away from Harry slightly.

He chuckled and brought her close to him in an embrace. "Don't worry about the portkey; we're going to be fine. Besides as you know I didn't grow up with the luxuries of the House of Potter or of Black. For the past few months I've been mostly winging it." She smiled and looked up at him. "You could never embarrass me Daph." He remarked softly, flushing as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

Daphne smiled back, smirking lightly at the slight flush visible on his cheek. She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you Harry. You're much better at this than you think you are." Harry simply smiled at her and the two of them walked in silence to the portkey. Narcissa joined them but was generously silent as the young couple snuck glances at each other. The three of them took hold of the newspaper the ministry worker handed them, jumping slightly when it started to spin they were able to gracefully land on their feet inside of a similar looking building.

"Bonjour! Welcome to Paris," an energetic blonde girl greeted them when they stopped spinning. "Please identify your party."

"Duke Black, Dowager Lady Black, and Lady Daphne Greengrass at your service ma'am." Harry responded, with a slight nod.

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you Your Grace. If each of you would tap your wand on the parchment so we can gather your information you can be on your way." They quickly complied and were lead outside to where a limo was waiting for them.

"Now Lady Daphne, we are going to be doing things the muggle way starting with a limo ride. However if you feel uncomfortable at any time and would prefer to be around wizards, which I completely understand, please let me know. This trip is for you and I want you to enjoy all of it."

Daphne blushed prettily at the comment, "I'm sure I will enjoy whatever Your Grace has planned." Harry smiled at her before handing Narcissa and her into the vehicle. Daphne was pressed against the window as they rode through the streets of Paris. She was eager to see everything and enjoy her trip completely.

"What all do you have planned for tonight my son?" Narcissa questioned.

"We are going to the hotel now where we can get settled in. After that I had planned on dinner and the opera. And since we have the luxury of simply apparating back to the hotel we can quickly change and enjoy the Parisian nightlife of the common man." Narcissa and Daphne nodded their acceptance of their plan and soon the limo pulled to a stop in front of a gorgeous and historic building.

* * *

><p>Harry lay in bed, thoughts swirling around his head. Their first night in Paris had been very nice, the show and dinner were excellent but the rest of the night had been positively confusing. After dinner they had popped back to the hotel to change, and Narcissa had decided to stay. This allowed Harry to take Daphne out and wander around the city. They ended up in a club, and Daphne was originally shocked by the provocative dance moves of the muggles. Then she had convinced him to dance and suddenly he had Daphne pressed against him, grinding to the music. At first Harry was nervous, he'd never danced this way before, but he finally let himself go, realizing that no one else in the club was watching them. Harry started to have fun and was brave enough to place a hand lightly on Daphne's hip. Eventually they both were tired of dancing and moved towards the bar, where Harry bought them both a few drinks. The slight buzz set in and both were feeling the alcohol when they returned to the dance floor. Daphne began dancing on Harry more suggestively, completely rubbing against him. They had stumbled back to their hotel not much later, hand in hand as they walked down the street. When they returned to the hotel Daphne kissed his cheek softly, pulling back to gaze into his eyes for a brief moment before going into her room. Harry had stood there in shock for a few moments before returning to his own room.<p>

Harry didn't know how to feel. He was certainly attracted to Daphne, but then he thought you'd have to be a blind man not to be. He was beginning to think of her fondly, but it was more friendly than anything. There was still a lot of tension between the two of them due to their initial interactions. Harry was afraid to let her get too close; he was afraid she would lash out and use it against him. Not to mention that Harry really had no experience with girls. There was only his one failed dating experience with Cho Chang in fifth year and he didn't really count that, as well as his "relationship" with Ginny. Harry couldn't help but feel that he was being cheated. He wasn't given an opportunity to find someone that he truly cared about. He couldn't help but think that the only reason he was developing feelings for Daphne was because of the contract. He resolved to speak to Narcissa in the morning and forced himself to sleep.

Harry entered the seating area in the hotel suite and was pleased to see his aunt sitting there alone, sipping at her tea. He plopped down next to her and she immediately felt that something was wrong. "Harry, what's bothering you this morning? Did you not have fun last night?"

"It was fine. I'm just feeling very confused this morning."

"Is it that you think things are moving too quickly between you and Daphne?"

"Not really. Things aren't really changing between us, not that I want them too. She's very pretty and she will do justice to House of Potter as its Lady,"

"But you don't want her…" Narcissa interrupted slight shock evident on her features. Harry shook his head slowly, a blush working its way onto his face. "At least she is attractive, it could be worse when it comes to the begetting of heirs."

"I am thankful for that, be assured. I cannot imagine having to take someone to bed that I was completely repulsed by."

"What is the problem with Daphne then?"

"I just have no attraction to her. Not on the level of looks or personality. She is vindictive and untrustworthy."

"I'm surprised by you Harry. You have been seemingly getting along with her lately."

"Sure, I have begun to develop friendly feelings towards her. But that is mostly from the fact that our time has so forcibly been spent together. I do not trust her Aunt. She speaks and acts before she thinks, as her actions at my ball and the will reading prove. Those are not qualities that I'm searching for in a mate."

"At least you are becoming friends Harry. Even if it is a forced friendship, you will have that as the base for your marriage."

"While that is true Aunt, is it so wrong for me to desire more in my marriage? I barely know what love is, the hell that Dumbledore placed me in ensured that. I have begun to accept familial love, but I'm not sure that I will ever find romantic love. However, if I do, I know it shall not be with her. Did I not do enough for your people? Has my life not been terrible enough for the past seventeen years that I must be forced into this marriage with a woman I hardly regard as a friend?"

"Oh Harry," Narcissa choked out, tears welling in her eyes as she moved to embrace the young man. Harry stepped back, a slightly crazed look in his eyes. "Harry please, you know that all you deserve is happiness. But you can't stop this. Please try to find happiness with her."

"Did you know that I've only ever been on one true date? And it ended up being a giant disaster by the way. Sure Ginny and I had a relationship but it was more about snogging than anything else and I never truly had feelings for her. All I wanted was the opportunity to survive the war and celebrate by finding a beautiful young woman to make me forget. But I'm being controlled and manipulated again, just as I have been my entire life!"

"Harry please calm down." Narcissa begged, tears freely streaming down her face.

Harry took a few deep breaths. He stared down at his feet, "I'm sorry Aunt Cissy. I know that none of this is your fault. I just can't help but be resentful about it."

Narcissa approached Harry slowly, putting a hand out in front of her so he would know her intentions. When he didn't move away she embraced him, holding him to her bosom as a mother with her young child. "I know dear. It's not fair that fate has dealt you this life. But life isn't fair, and you have to make the best of it." Harry nodded, not moving away. "Take a few minutes and go cleanup for breakfast," she ordered gently. Harry gathered himself and walked back into his bedroom. Without turning around Narcissa said, "So how much did you hear?"

A surprised squeal was her only answer before Daphne reappeared to her left. "All of it. I entered when Harry said he didn't want me. I'm actually rather surprised he didn't notice me there."

"I think he was just distracted. Are you ok with everything he said?" she questioned, surreptitiously raising her wand in case she needed to stun the girl.

Daphne sighed and stared at the floor. "I was foolish to think that he could trust me so quickly due to my previous behavior. It's only been around a month since we've made any true progress towards liking each other. He's just such an amazing person I can't help but to have feelings for him. To treat me so well, when all I grew up expecting was to be the wife of a death eater, it's remarkable. Not to mention his ignoring the rights my father gave him."

"Then why do you treat him so terribly?" Narcissa questioned, disdain clear in her voice. "You acted as if the choice was yours to make, when you knew how much worse it could be."

"I knew nothing about Harry when I appeared in the bank that day. At least as the wife of a death eater my Slytherin mind would have been used and I would have been appreciated for my beauty!"

Narcissa regarded Daphne coldly, making the younger girl remember the Dowager Lady's previous life. "As you know I was that wife, the pretty, Slytherin, trophy wife of a death eater. Do you know why you would have been appreciated for your beauty? You would have been a bargaining tool for the Dark Lord. Occasionally he would desire the wives of his most loyal be sent to pleasure him. I will not even describe the hatred one feels for oneself when this occurs, but I will tell you that I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone."

Daphne shuddered and not for the first time thanked Merlin her life had turned out differently than she had always expected. "I apologize my lady, I spoke without thinking." She winced as Harry's earlier words about her tendency towards that behavior echoed in her mind.

"You need to work on that."

"Yes milady." Came the soft reply.

Narcissa sighed, she did not like the young girl, but Harry had no choice he had to marry her. She couldn't bear to see Harry so upset; his life had been hard enough already so she decided to give Daphne some advice. "I genuinely believe that you can make Harry happy. He isn't the type of man to be attracted to someone he simply doesn't care for, but he recognizes your beauty which means in time he can learn to. He has not had an easy life, and it is hard for him to believe he deserves love or anything good. You must show him that you can stand beside him through the hard times. You must listen when he commands, you must think before you speak, and respect him. I think if you do this, you two can fall in love."

"Isn't there anything he must do?"

"I daresay not, you are half in love with him already." Daphne turned bright red; she had been unaware that her feelings were that obvious. "He doesn't suspect anything so do not trouble yourself. It will be your job to start the relationship between the two of you. Show him that you can be happy together and he will sweep you off your feet in the most romantic way you can think of."

Daphne nodded, she knew that Harry wanted to be in love, to eventually have a big family. As of now she was the only option he had, and it was seemingly her duty to make him happy. The wizarding world hadn't been kind to their savior but she would be damned if he didn't get some sort of payback and enjoyment from part of it. Realizing that Narcissa was done with her morning lecture, Daphne sat down to have breakfast, trying to patiently wait for Harry's return.

The two women began eating in silence. However, being social creatures they soon began speaking about the opera they had seen the night before and some of the sights they still desired to see in Paris. When Harry reentered the room, it was to this picture of familial bliss. It warmed him to see Daphne getting along with his Aunt as it was important to him that his family approves of her, because whether he had chosen her or not she would be his wife. "Good morning Aunt, Daphne," he greeted, kissing each woman on the cheek in turn. He sat and joined them in eating.

"What are your plans for today Harry?" Narcissa questioned, her tone gentle, remembering Harry's earlier outburst.

"I figured that Daphne and I could go shopping today. I have several things I want to pick up, I haven't really had a chance to fill out my wardrobe with things befitting my status and Daphne must have things of equal status."

Narcissa nodded, his plan was definitely a solid one. She smirked glancing towards the blonde. "Have you ever been muggle shopping before Daphne?"

"No, father preferred us to be traditional and had our elves pick up anything we needed from the muggle world." She said, slight scorn evident in her tone.

"Prepare to be slightly overwhelmed today then. Muggle shops are slightly larger than Madame Malkins." She smirked looking towards Harry. "I hope you know what you're in for."

He laughed, and waited for Daphne to finish before standing to take their leave. He took a moment to appreciate how they looked together as they waited for the lift to take them to the cab waiting for them. Daphne was wearing black trousers, a deep plum blouse with sandals and a black satchel with a red scarf tied around the handle. Harry complimented Daphne, wearing a pair of dark narrow jeans, a black jacket over a crisp, white oxford, black loafers and aviators. Harry was glad that they were dressed appropriately for their muggle outing, but more importantly they would blend in. Harry ushered Daphne into a cab and directed the cabbie to a store called Mango.

Walking into the store Daphne was immediately amazed. The entire space was covered with racks of widely differing clothing options. Her mouth dropped when she saw an entire area of the store dedicated to shoes. In the wizarding world shoes had to be hand crafted, took days at a time, and were extremely expensive. She turned to Harry who just chuckled at her. "I'm setting a price limit for you at 500 galleons for this store. Keep in mind that a galleon is about eight of their euros."

"I don't even know where to begin." She admitted awe still evident in her voice.

Harry led her over to a young saleswoman. "Bonjour. C'est possible pour vous de prendre ses mensurations de ma petite amie?"i

"Bien sûr!" Turning to Daphne she asked, "Parlez-vous français?"

"Oui." Daphne answered, following the girl across the store to the fitting room to be measured. After a few moments Daphne returned and the two helped each other pick out clothing. Harry picked out a blazer, several pairs of jeans, a jumper and a few shirts. "Do you wish to try on one of the suits they have Harry?"

"No, I'm taking you to a much nicer store after this I promise."

"I like it here," she said with a small smile. She moved towards the woman's side of the store and began picking up anything that she thought might suit her. After some time she pulled Harry to the fitting area, although he chose not to try anything on, being familiar with muggle sizing. However, he wasn't complaining when Daphne began modeling her choices for him and asking his opinions. He saw how seriously she took his reactions on what she would wear and he greatly appreciated her respect. When she was done she had decided on three jumpers, five dresses, and four skirts, two pairs of trousers, three blouses, one satchel, and two pairs of shoes. Finally he was able to get her out of the shoe area and take her to the register. When the girl was finished ringing through their order the total came to over €1,100. Daphne flushed and was about to say something when Harry simply paid for their order. After they were outside the store her blush was still very evident. "Harry I'm so sorry for going over the limit you set for me. You didn't have to pay for everything; I could have cut things out."

Harry smiled down at her. "It was a combination of both of our things that resulted in the price and you were extremely under budget Daphne so don't worry. Total, our order was under 150 galleons."

Daphne was taken aback by the low price of the clothing they had just purchased. "Either way Harry, I am grateful for the things you have purchased for me, and for everything you've done for me. I fear I've been amiss in portraying my thanks to you and you must take me for an ingrate." Daphne flushed again and cast her eyes down in shame. It was impossible for her not to look upon her earlier behavior as deplorable when Harry had broken down so completely at breakfast and then treated her so well. Her eyes started watering and she resolutely stared at the ground. "I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through. You saved me from a life of terror and slavery and I thank you by treating you poorly. I know that I wasn't your choice for a wife but I promise that I'll strive to make your life a happy one."

Harry sighed, placing his hand under her chin and tilting it so he could meet her eyes. "You heard my conversation with my aunt this morning didn't you?" She nodded, tears leaking out of her eyes as she began to apologize. "It's not your fault. I was screaming rather loudly in a small hotel room." He reasoned with a self-deprecating chuckle. "Last night scared me Daphne. I've never been good at this kind of thing, and I really have no experience with it. But that's no reason to take it out on you. I know you've been trying lately and you've already changed for me. It's not fair to expect you to be perfect. I'm unhappy about being forced into a marriage but this was no more your choice than mine. We will make each other happy. We've had a good time today haven't we?"

"Indeed! I really enjoyed your help picking clothes out; I want to represent you well."

"And I was happy to see that you considered my opinions greatly, even if you didn't always agree with them. I don't want you to be a trophy Daphne, I want a partner. I hope that we can work together on things and always respect each other even when we don't agree. I'm sorry for being such a dragon to be around lately. I've never felt this way about anyone before Daphne, and it scares me. But I think we both deserve better don't we?" She studied his features intently, trying to decide the truth behind his words. She began shaking with silent sobs as she recognized his seriousness. "Will you allow me to truly court you Daphne?" He questioned gently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> **Here is the translation from the scene in Paris where they are speaking French**. "Hello, is it possible for you to take my girlfriend's measurements?" "Of course! Do you speak French?" "Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here is the next installment.** **Also if you would like to see the outfits described in the ball scene delete all the spaces. Go to cedricslove . livejournal**

* * *

><p>Harry stood alone at the top of the Grand Staircase, waiting for the rest of his party to join him. He'd enjoyed his birthday so far, but was dreading the evening before him. He knew the only reason the Victory Ball was being held this evening was so the Ministry could use him as their poster boy, something he highly disapproved of. He had wanted a celebration that would honor everyone who had fought in the war, but instead he was getting a birthday party. He sighed in anger, grateful that his closest friends would be at his side. He was waiting for his honored guests, who would be announced before him. Luckily he didn't have to wait long for the first pair to arrive. Draco and Astoria walked over to him arm-in-arm. Draco was wearing traditional wizarding robes with the crest of the House of Malfoy over his left breast, signifying that he had taken up the mantle of his House's lordship. Astoria was wearing a silver, floor length, traditional ball gown that matched the outline of the crest of the House of Malfoy. Together Harry thought they appeared a very fine couple. "Lord Malfoy, Lady Astoria," he bowed in greeting. "I'm honored you could appear by my side tonight."<p>

Draco and Astoria returned the gesture, but even deeper. "The honor is ours indeed Duke Black."

With the necessary formality out of the way Harry smirked at his former rival. "I can't wait to see the look on Weasley's face when he realizes that you are my guest."

Draco laughed, "The Weasel has no idea what he's in for. I'm just glad you came to your senses and realized who the better wizard was." He struck a pose reminiscent of the time he had offered Harry assistance on the train. Neither man could keep a straight face and burst out laughing as Astoria admonished them for their childish behavior.

The pair walked away, still smiling, as they were the first to be announced to the party. Harry didn't have to wait long before Neville and Pansy appeared by his side. Neville was wearing traditional robes but Pansy was in a green dress, not matching the trim around the Longbottom crest. That in itself was interesting to Harry, but her dress was quite revealing, showing part of her midsection and barely covering her left breast. He thought it was quite embarrassing to Neville and himself as well, as she was there under his name. They exchanged the necessary formal greeting before the two men embraced like brothers. "This night should be to honor you as well Nev," Harry remarked, his dismay evident in his tone. "Everyone should be honored for what they did throughout the war, not just me."

"You're our savior Harry," Neville quipped, no awe present in his tone. "But to be honest you deserve the recognition. People don't know everything you sacrificed and you deserve this." Harry shook his head, but knew there was no use in arguing. He'd already had this discussion with his friends several times. After several moments of silence Neville turned serious. "I don't want to ruin the good mood of the evening, but I need to meet with you this week Lord Potter."

Harry momentarily froze, feeling his frustration with his best mate mounting. "Tuesday is when I receive callers of a business nature Duke Longbottom. Will that work with your schedule," he ground out, fighting to keep his tone polite. Neville nodded, hating the formality in Harry's behavior. An awkward silence hung over the trio and finally Neville and Pansy walked down the stairs to be introduced.

Harry sighed, unsure about which way the conversation with Neville would go. He didn't want to push Hermione off on Justin; although the two were friends they had only just begun courting. Knowing he couldn't focus on the issue tonight when he had so many other things to think on he pushed it out of his mind when he saw his two aunts approaching. He smiled at them thinking they looked beautiful, Narcissa wearing a blood red dress with Andromeda in deep navy, and both women were wearing pearls, thus completing the crest of the House of Black. "Good evening aunts. You both look beautiful." He bowed over both of their hands, kissing them softly.

"How are you holding up so far Harry?" Andromeda questioned gently, careful to keep a smile on her face.

"I'm surviving. I wish the Ministry would have allowed me to host a smaller ball at Potter Manor for this, but I can deal with it as its allowing people a reason to celebrate." Narcissa and Andromeda smiled at his words, glad that he had finally accepted everyone's need to acknowledge the end of the war and Harry as their savior. The group chatted for a few more minutes before the two women walked down the stairs to be introduced together.

Harry directed his gaze upwards once again, anxiously waiting on his sister. He wanted to observe her with Justin throughout the night so he could decide what course of action to take when it came to speaking to Neville. Finally he saw her walk down the stairs towards the landing he was on and he couldn't help but smile at her, thinking her beauty now only rivaled herself at the Yule Ball. Hermione was wearing an elegant one shoulder, gold gown. It was form fitting enough to show her off but not tight enough to be inappropriate for the venue or her class. Justin wore an all-black, traditional muggle three piece suit. Harry was glad to see that they had each dressed for their roles, Hermione as the daughter to a Noble and Ancient House and Justin as the unspecified escort of said daughter. Hermione fulfilled her part of the Potter crest beautifully and Harry didn't refrain from complimenting her on it. "You look every bit a beautiful daughter of the House of Potter tonight my dearest sister."

Hermione blushed at his words but slid into an elegant curtsey. "Thank you milord. May I present our classmate Lord Maidstone."

The two men bowed politely to each other. "Thank you for allowing me the pleasure of escorting your sister here tonight Lord Potter. It is an honor that I shall not take lightly."

"It pleases me to see my sister with someone so cognizant of the old ways." Harry replied diplomatically. The political niceties having been observed he clapped Justin on the shoulder. "I apologize for not being home on Saturday when you visited, it's been a while since we've been able to talk."

"That's quite alright. I understand that you were in Paris for the weekend. Did you enjoy your visit?"

"I did indeed; it was my first time there." He replied with a smile. Quickly becoming serious again Harry inquired, "Are you free on Tuesday for tea?"

Justin paled a bit at Harry's tone but maintained his composure. "I am. Shall I call upon you then?" Harry nodded and with a slight bow sent them down to be introduced. As they were walking away Hermione turned around and smiled at Harry, lending him the confidence she knew he needed.

Harry stood alone for several minutes in silent contemplation. He still was unsure of what to do during his speech, but as with most things in his life, he decided to wing it. Using these brief moments he pondered his plan, until all thoughts were stripped from his mind at the sight of Daphne descending to him. Her blonde hair fell in loose curls around her, accentuating the coldness of her brilliant blue eyes. Her dress was made from a nude illusion material with a white lace overlay which gave her an intense sex appeal without truly revealing anything. The dress was a mermaid style and the nude fabric became fuller drifting towards gold at the bottom. Harry smiled at her choices in color, the white symbolizing her purity and the way it drifted into a soft gold showing how she was giving it up to join his house. Harry took her hand and bowed deeply. "You look absolutely enchanting Daph." He whispered, staring into her eyes as he kissed her hand.

She smiled at him, "I was hoping you would approve of the color choice. I was uncomfortable making the choice without you but I wanted to surprise you."

"I love it." He assured her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Daphne glanced appraisingly at him. He was wearing traditional Acromantula silk robes with the crests of both of his Houses over his left breast. His robes were hanging open over a black, narrow fitting suit he had purchased in Paris; he had a white shirt, with a red tie. "You look very nice as well Harry. I think we shall be the most attractive couple at the ball."

"As we should be; we're going to be the main focus of the entire evening you know."

She smirked slightly, "Well it is a ball in honor of you." Harry just laughed and the two stood in companionable silence for several moments. "Have you decided what you're going to do about your speech yet?"

"Not at all. There are just so many factors."

"I think you should do it Harry. It will show that you don't hide from the past but that you also won't let it dictate you."

Harry considered her words. "You are correct of course. I'm just afraid to anger members of the Wizengamot by appearing to turn my back on the old ways. They distrust me enough as it is with my age and inexperience against me." Daphne nodded in acknowledgement that his worries were legitimate. When she was about to respond they were summoned by a Ministry employee to make their entrance. Harry took a moment to steel his nerves before offering his arm to Daphne and leading her down to where they would be introduced and then make their walk into the atrium.

"Announcing Lady Daphne Greengrass, escorted by her intended and our guest of honor, Lord Harry Potter!" The applause was deafening as Harry led Daphne down the grand staircase, the eyes of what felt like the entire wizarding world upon them as they stood there. When they reached the bottom of the staircase they had to pose for the photographers and Harry immediately froze. Luckily Daphne sensed his panic and moved herself into his embrace, smiling reassuringly up at him, causing him to smile back. They smiled at the photographers until Minister Shacklebolt broke through.

"Lord Potter, it is an honor for the Ministry to host your birthday party and the celebration of the end of war tonight here at our Victory Ball. The evening will begin with light cocktails and mingling before we move on to speeches, dinner, and then dancing. You and your intended, Lady Daphne, are invited to sit at the head table while your guests sit at a table of their own."

"Lady Daphne and I thank you for the honor Minister. We will be delighted to join you after cocktails." The couple bowed slightly to the Minister and went around the room; speaking to the various people they knew. They spent a bit of time speaking to Daphne's parents and Harry vowed to be better about getting to know them. Eventually cocktails ended, and they had to make their way up to the head table where they took their seats. Everyone else sat at round tables which each sat eight people.

Kingsley stood and made his way to the center of the head table which had a podium in front of it. "Good evening and welcome to the Victory Ball!" There was thunderous applause as everyone looked towards Harry. He tensed but feeling Daphne's hand squeeze his under the table reminded him he wasn't alone and he smiled back. "Tonight we are here to recognize the efforts of Lord Harry James Potter along with the auror corps in defeating the terrorist Lord Voldemort. We are gathered here on this specific day in celebration of Lord Harry Potter's birthday and in recognition that from now on this day will be known as National Harry Potter day! We will also be awarding Lord Potter the Order of Merlin first class." The noise from the back of the room where the common people were sitting was deafening, and his fellow nobles applauded at an appropriate level. Harry glared at Hermione, who was smirking knowingly at him. His glare promised a conversation later, but she simply smiled at him. The applause continued, turning into a standing ovation, and Harry blushingly stood in recognition, waving at everyone. "Now I would like to introduce Lord Potter."

Harry made his way to the podium, the applause continuing around him, and the people only quieted when he was behind the podium. He looked around the room, smiling when he made eye contact with his old friends from Hogwarts. Finally he took a deep breath and began in firm voice, "Thank you Minister for both of the awards you have so kindly bestowed upon me. However it is impossible for me to accept all of this credit. Voldemort was in power long before I was born. During the 1970's many of the wizards and witches in this room fought against his evil. Without the efforts of the Auror Corp and many simple civilians his evil would have grown to unknown proportions. Although his defeat in 1981 has been attributed to me, it was my parents who truly deserve this credit. It was a long time before I learned of the extent of their love for me, but it was this intense love that caused them to sacrifice their lives so that I could live. When my parents died they were barely older than me, they were both twenty-one." Harry took a shuddering breath holding his emotions back. His eyes met Hermione's once again and he smiled at her. "If you fast forward to my entrance to the wizarding world, I found out so many others had fought and helped in the war. I owe so much to my Hogwarts professors, for allowing me to learn the skills that would prove invaluable later on." He smiled at the table where McGonagall and Flitwick were smiling back at him and vowed to speak to his professors soon. "Until my fifth year I always thought the students were divided, but everyone managed to surprise me. Some of us were able to unite around a similar cause of ousting a corrupt professor and teaching ourselves what we would need to pass our O.W.L.s. We called our club Dumbledore's Army, or the DA, and it continued through last year. The DA was invaluable in Hogwarts, they were able to keep younger students safe, and led a rebellion against the Carrows. Duke Longbottom, Lady Ginny Weasley, and Miss Lovegood were the leaders of this rebellion, and faced enormous consequences for their actions. I'm sure everyone will join me in thanking these three for keeping our younger students safe, and for helping to expel this evil from our school." Harry began clapping, everyone quickly joining in.

Harry subtly waved the three to stand and approach him. Luna stood, looking unfazed by everything that was happening and floated up to the stage. Ginny blushed, both delighted and embarrassed by the attention, but mostly glad that Harry was recognizing her. Neville stood and glared slightly at Harry, the two friends had argued about this often in the preceding days but Neville had thought he had won. The three joined Harry on stage and stood beside him during the applause. "It is my honor to help the Minister in awarding all of you the Order of Merlin, first class." Harry laid the large medals around their necks and gestured them back off the podium, subtly grabbing Luna's hand and holding her on stage with him. "During the war 'The Quibbler' was the only news source unaffected by the pressure that Voldemort exerted over the press and in honor of that I would like to present Miss Lovegood with Mr. Lovegood's Order of Merlin, second class." There was more applause as Harry laid the medal around her neck and then sent her off stage. "There are very few people left to explicitly acknowledge. I would like to mention those that were brave enough to go against Voldemort by avoiding the pressure of their parents to join him. I would once again like to recognize the Dowager Lady Black for lying to Voldemort and allowing me to survive. That being said, there are two extremely special people left to thank. Would Mr. Ron Weasley and Lady Hermione Potter please join me on stage?"

Hermione stood, smiling graciously up at Harry. Although she hadn't been informed of his plans, and she was skeptical that there had been a plan at all, she had expected him to call her up. She squeezed Justin's hand gently and glided up to the stage to stand beside Harry on his right. Ron awkwardly ambled towards the stage, his face burning red, both surprised that Harry wanted to share his spotlight, and expectant of the award he knew was waiting for him. He was upset that Hermione was on Harry's right, and begrudgingly took his place on Harry's left side. "From my first day on the train Mr. Weasley has been by my side. He supported me through thick and thin, always standing by me. He was the logic behind our trio, and without him our plans would have lacked finesse. This is a man I can always depend on, and without him, Voldemort wouldn't have been defeated. On behalf of the Minister I would like to award my very good friend the Order of Merlin, first class." Harry placed the medal around Ron's neck and then stepped back to the podium.

"Although we didn't immediately become friends, the woman beside me has never abandoned me. She has always been the brains of the operation, and she never once doubted me. She has been loyal, and the most amazing friend a person could ask for. She was tortured at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange," a large gasp went through the audience, "and she managed to keep my secrets until she could be rescued. Being my friend has put her through more pain than it ever should have, and I can never express my gratitude enough, the closest I can come is by announcing her to all of you as my elder sister, Lady Hermione Potter. I love her dearly, and without this woman, I would certainly be dead, and I wouldn't have stood any chance against Voldemort. Please join me in honoring and thanking this amazing woman who has endeavored for equality in our society and was indispensable in this war." Harry began applauding, prompting the rest of the guests to applaud as well. Then, placing one hand on his lower back and one hand on his stomach, bowed at the waist towards his sister, a courtesy from him only necessary for the Queen. This prompted several of the nobles to bow to her as well. Tears began to well in Hermione's eyes and she turned to her brother, dropping into a curtsey until she hit the floor and bowing her head to him. Harry waited until she stood to embrace her and then sent her back to her table. He embraced Ron as well, and whispered, "We need to talk soon. I'll owl you," before sending the redhead back to the Weasley's table.

Alone at the podium once more Harry made a split second decision. He simply felt that more needed to be said. "I hope that everyone can see that so many people, many more than I could possibly name, aided in the destruction of Voldemort and fought in the war so that we could enjoy our freedom. However, it is important that we continue in this fight. If we allow things to remain as they were we are only opening ourselves up for the same situation to happen again. We must forget the house boundaries that divide us for our entire lives. I am proud to say that I now have friends from every Hogwarts house, and the overwhelming majority of people sitting at my guest's table are Slytherins. We must remember that everyone fought in the ways they could during this war, and that we can't know anyone else's situation regardless of what we think. I hope that we learn from everything and can come out of this a stronger nation. As most of you know my intended is currently a Slytherin, and if a Gryffindor and a Slytherin can make it work during marriage then I see no problems for this country." He chuckled lightly, drawing laughs from the audience. "I would like to thank the Ministry for throwing me such an amazing birthday celebration, as well as celebrating the Victory we all experienced in May. I look forward to a quiet life with Lady Daphne Greengrass, and the peace that lies in front of us." He bowed towards the audience and turned towards Daphne.

There was a loud bang, smoke filled the room, and loud screams were heard. Harry stumbled and waved a hand in front of his face, trying to clear the smoke. He pulled his wand and quickly cast a shield around himself, just in time to see a yellow light dissolve against it. Deciding that he was better off protecting the large group of guests behind him than worrying about Daphne who was next to the Minister and his security, he spun around casting a high power shield at the table of his guests. He saw several people in black robes, with their faces hooded. Most of them were fighting with the people around them and the ball guests were dropping quickly. Harry saw three of them standing in the middle of the room, obviously trying to get towards his friends. Chaining spells together he threw himself from the stage and jumped onto the nearest table, allowing himself a better sight line even though it placed him into danger. Harry quickly made his way to Hermione's side, who was fighting with one of the leaders in the center, trying to force guests behind her as she sent offensive spells between her shields. Neville was also battling in the center of the room, covering his grandmother and Harry's aunts although he was more engaged in firing offensive spells.

The person in the middle opened their arms to Harry in invitation to begin fighting. Harry cast several low impact spells to try to figure out the fighting style of his opponent. The other wizard didn't move at all, choosing to shield and conjure instead of dodging. Harry quickly banished the dishes from the table next to him towards his opponent, catching the man off guard and allowing him to send several cutting hexes in chain. Large gashes appeared on the man's arm, causing him to growl and begin firing unforgivables at Harry. He summoned a large granite wall in front of him as a shield and dodged several other spells. Harry began moving quickly, firing spells as he danced away from the other man's attempts to hit him. He got several more cutting curses through his opponent's shields, and began firing chains of debilitating spells at his enemy. However his opponent wasn't going away without a fight and Harry saw a sickeningly familiar spell fly towards him. He managed to dodge the spell but a scream from behind him told him someone else hadn't been so lucky. Enraged that someone else had died for him Harry shot sectumsempra at his opponent, and the groan of pain told him he'd been at least partially successful. He shot another spell to stun and bind the man. However the person dueling with Neville saw their leader taken out and quickly grabbed Harry's downed opponent, portkeying from the room. Pops from all over signified the mass exodus. Harry knelt and took several deep breaths before turning to survey the damage.

The walls around the ballroom were severely scorched from the spell fire. The room was mostly empty but there were many guests lying on the floor, in what state Harry knew not. He looked for Hermione and ran to her, gathering his sister in his arms. She was bleeding from her arm, but looked well enough. "Are you injured?" He demanded, fear creeping into his tone.

"I'm fine Harry. I took a cutting hex to the arm but was able to injure my opponent before they portkeyed out. Are you alright?"

"Mostly disoriented," he explained. "Do you know who all fell?"

"No," she shook her head sadly. "We need to check on our friends.

Harry agreed and hand-in-hand they walked to the guest table. Neville was sitting with his grandmother being fussed over, but he rolled his eyes at Harry letting him know he was fine. Harry smiled back, glad to see his best mate uninjured. Hermione spotted Justin on the floor beside the table and ran to his side, Harry not far behind her. She gathered his head into her lap as he lay coughing profusely, blood pouring from his chest. "Can you breathe?" she questioned, panic evident in her voice.

"Yes…" He managed shakily. "I need St. Mungo's though."

"I figured when I saw the large stake buried in your chest," Harry quipped gently. He quickly called the closest auror to him and sent the man to order the healers be brought in by house elf immediately. Harry patted Hermione on the hand, leaving her to comfort Justin and keep him calm. She smiled wearily at him, but nodded her consent at his leaving her momentarily. Harry quickly stood and scanned the room; he spotted Astoria hugging Draco's limp body, crying hysterically. He quickly approached her, asking about their injuries.

"Draco was hit with the cruciatus and he needs medical attention." Astoria cried. "The stupid git shoved me under the table, and immobilized me so I couldn't help him. He screamed so painfully until he passed out." She began sobbing again, shaking from the violence of her tears. "His mother jumped in to stop the attack and oh Harry…it was awful. I think it was Lucius that attacked Draco."

"That's impossible! He's locked away in Azkaban."

"Harry, he took Narcissa!"

Harry stood abruptly, anger coursing through his veins. "Mipsy," he called. The small house elf appeared in front of him with a small pop. "Please take Draco and Astoria to Potter Manor and call my personal healer directly. I don't want my family in more danger tonight. Then come straight back to me."

"Yes Master Harry." The elf responded. With a crack the three people in front of him were gone. Harry sat in the closest chair to wait for the return of his elf. If Lucius had truly captured Narcissa she was in a dire situation. Lucius had been extremely mad when Harry had arrived at Malfoy Manor demanding their divorce and that Narcissa leave with him immediately. He'd had no option but to give in to Duke Black but Harry had wondered if he would try for revenge. He'd been so stupid to believe they were safe with Lucius in Azkaban. Obviously Voldemort still had supporters unwilling to stray from their path. Concern for the rest of his adoptive family speared inside him and he stood impatiently glancing around the room. Mipsy appeared in front of him once again. "Master's friend is secured within the green room next to Mistress Cissy's. Healer Davis is already with him. Does Master need anyone else taken back to the Manor?"

"Can you help me find Aunt Andy and Daphne please Mipsy? You may be able to sense them while I cannot."

The elf nodded, closing her eyes and allowing her magic to course through her. When she reopened them she was crying slightly. "Master Harry I cannot feel Mistress Tonks."


	9. Chapter 9

"No!" Harry screamed inadvertently as though the sound had been ripped from his throat. "Where is she Mipsy?" The small elf led Harry out to the smaller ballroom beside the one they were in. Harry noticed several lines of bodies and was reminded of the Great Hall during the final battle. He felt ill; his stomach was churning uncomfortably and seeing a child no older than ten with blood all over her still face he turned and vomited.

Mipsy cleaned it with a snap of her fingers. "Master Harry I don't think you should go on."

"Thank you but I must." The elf hesitated but nodded at him and continued leading him through the room. They came upon Andromeda's body, and Harry couldn't help but think she was sleeping.

"Mipsy thinks it was the killing curse Master."

Harry nodded, unable to speak as he gazed down at the woman who had given him so much in the past few months. Finally he lifted himself off the ground. "Mipsy please find out if we can take her body home, and then do so." The elf nodded and walked away. Grief filled Harry; he couldn't help but wonder why all the adults in his life had been ripped away from him. He couldn't help but feel guilty; it was like he was a curse to be around. The small elf returned, informing Harry of the fact that they couldn't remove the body until it had been inspected. Harry nodded, understanding the aurors need to prove her cause of death. "Where is Mistress Daphne Mipsy?"

"She's not here Master. Mipsy can sense her close by though. Mipsy thinks she is at St. Mungo's."

Fear flooded Harry's heart once again. "Take me to her immediately." Mipsy nodded, leading Harry from the room and back to the ballroom. They quickly walked to Hermione who was still holding Justin on the floor.

"Mipsy be transporting Master, Mistress and Mistress's friend." She explained. Harry nodded in consent, angry that Justin hadn't already been seen to. Hermione stood, ready to levitate Justin's body when needed and they quickly popped into St. Mungo's.

* * *

><p>The smell of blood pervaded her senses, pulling her back to consciousness as she gagged. She could feel a wound bleeding on the side of her head, but knew it wasn't the cause of the smell. It smelt like death and more terribly, death by exquisite torture. Although dark, it wasn't hard for her to guess at her location, the thought of it making her head swim. It was silent, giving her time to consider the terrible irony of the situation she now found herself in. Previously she had lorded over these halls and now she was chained to the wall in the dungeon. Soon sleep took her once more.<p>

* * *

><p>The hospital was mayhem, people were running around screaming and the craziness made Harry's head spin. Casting a sonorous charm on himself Harry yelled, "Calm down!" Everyone turned towards Harry and seeing their hero calmed slightly. "Everyone needs to work in an organized manner or nothing will be done properly. Now those with the direst injuries come to the left side and those with the less dire sit on the right. This way the healers will be able to direct you to the correct floor." People began nodding around him and Harry felt the confidence of leading under pressure slip over him. "People who aren't injured but simply with a family member should stay with this person until they are settled in a room and then return to give a statement to the aurors." The head healer nodded towards Harry gratefully and he helped Hermione move Justin to the left side of the room. The healers quickly transported him to a room, hopeful that he would be fine if they could remove the beam without other injuries occurring. Eventually the siblings were kicked out of the room and Harry gathered his sister into his embrace once more. "I want you to wait until Justin's parents arrive and then have Mipsy take you home."<p>

"What? No!" She exclaimed. "His parents will not be able to understand the practices of Wizarding healing and they won't be able to make the best decisions based upon their bias towards muggle healing. I'm going to stay; they will need a witch to guide them through the process as Justin can't himself."

"Hermione I know that you want to help, but I would feel much more comfortable if you went home. Terrible things happened tonight."

Hermione softened immediately, "Harry what you aren't telling me?"

Tears welled up in his eyes and he stared down at his feet. "Aunt Cissy was taken by whoever attacked us tonight." Hermione gasped her hand flying to her mouth as tears rapidly began forming. "And Hermione…Aunt Andy is dead."

"No," she sobbed, collapsing into Harry's arms. "How could this have happened? The Ministry was supposed to have amazing security. Why..?" She choked out, her tears wracking her body.

"I'm so sorry Hermione; these things always happen around me, I'd understand if you want to distance yourself."

_Smack! _Harry raised his hand to his cheek tenderly, feeling the red, inflamed skin from where Hermione had slapped him. He gazed at her in disbelief causing her to blush slightly. "Not everything is about you Harry Potter! It is tragic that she died but it is in no way your fault or because she cared about you! Now pull yourself together. You need to find out what happened to Daphne and you need to save Narcissa. Any of the Death Eaters would have reason to capture her and their intentions cannot be good. Contact Madam Bones and then go find Daphne and the rest of our family." She hugged him tightly, surprising him once more. "I love you even when you're a git. Now go!"

Harry nodded meekly; he hadn't been the subject of one of Hermione's lectures since sixth year. He quickly apparated back to the Ministry and sought out Madam Bones. Finding her engaged in conversation with an auror he impatiently waited until she acknowledged him. "Duke Black, what can I do for you? As you can imagine we are rather busy."

"Narcissa has been captured. Any supporter of Voldemort's would have reason to torture or kill her and I need your help getting her back."

Amelia's eyes widened in disbelief. "We are still trying to account for everyone at the ball tonight, but it is possible there is more than one hostage. We will not know until morning, but I will contact you immediately before any actions are made."

Harry nodded, not pleased with the answer but understanding that it was the only one Amelia could give at the current time. "If you need to contact me I'll most likely be at St. Mungo's." With that Harry walked back to the atrium and flooed to the hospital. Once there he went to the main desk and asked about Daphne. He was told he could go to her room and he practically ran there.

Harry softly knocked on the door and it was opened by a very disgruntled Gaia Greengrass. "Where have you been?" She screeched at him.

Harry glanced at her, impatience welling inside of him. "I would like to see Daphne please."

"Why weren't you protecting my daughter? You should have been here as soon as she was injured!"

Harry grunted in annoyance. He swept past the woman and into the room. Daphne's dress was lying on a chair, cut apart and covered in blood. Harry hesitated, not sure if he could handle seeing someone else in a dire situation. "Harry…" Daphne gently called him from the bed. Her tone was full of need and concern and Harry spun to face her. Her face was deathly pale, cuts marring the perfect skin on her cheeks. Her hair was slightly singed and she had a very pained expression. Harry rushed to her side, and sitting on the bed hugged her gently, burrowing his face into her hair. "How is Astoria?"

"Safe, she and Draco are back at Potter Manor." He felt her let out a breath and knew she was relieved at the news. "Daph, I'm so sorry you got hurt. I thought you would be safe with the Minister that's why I left. What's happened?"

"I was hit with some ancient hex that turns your organs into mush. Luckily none of the important ones have changed yet but the healers don't appear to be that hopeful." Harry slumped against her, hiding his face from her and her mother. "Harry this isn't your fault, you were protecting the people and couldn't have known the Minister's guard were incompetent. I have hope that I will recover from this."

Harry pulled back and stared into her eyes, searching for a sign that she was sincere. He smiled and whispered, "Then I shall have hope as well. I'll search through the family library, if there is a text on this curse I'll find it."

Daphne smiled as well, then caught sight of his suit and grimaced. "Harry I'm so sorry, my dress was irreparably damaged. It cost so much and I ruined it."

Harry chuckled, "It's not your fault it was ruined Daphne. Besides, money is no true object and whatever the cost it was worth it to see how beautiful you looked Daph." The two sat in silence for several minutes before Harry abruptly leaned forward, his mouth next to her ear. "Will you be alright if I leave to take care of the aftermath of tonight? I'll return soon I promise."

"Of course," she whispered in return, "I know you are needed."

Harry kissed her hand gently and eased himself from the bed, making his way towards the door. "Where are you going?" The shrill voice of Gaia Greengrass called to him once more. "You have been here under ten minutes."

Frustration mounted once again inside Harry, he really didn't need this right now. Spinning around he glared at the woman. "Lady Greengrass, the healers will not allow me to stay much longer, as Daphne and I are not engaged or married. Beyond that I have a duty to help the Ministry sort out what happened tonight. Then I am going to check on your other daughter who is currently under my care along with her fiancé. I will take my leave now." He stiffly nodded at Daphne who looked appalled, and stormed from the room. Taking a deep breathe in the hall to calm his nerves Harry quickly apparated back to Potter Manor. "Winky," he called. When the elf appeared in front of him he questioned, "Has anything been heard about Narcissa?"

"No Master Harry, she is still missing."

Harry nodded slowly, considering his options. "Please visit Neville and request his presence here in half an hour if it suits him. If he doesn't agree please return and inform me at once." The small elf nodded and left quickly. Harry made his way to his godson's room and picked up the sleeping child. He cradled Teddy to his chest, thinking on all of the misfortunes that had befallen the poor child. Harry shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and satisfied that Teddy was safe he laid him back in his crib before making his way to where Astoria and Draco were.

Harry knocked and was greeted with a quiet, "Enter." He walked in slowly, trying to make no noise. Astoria rose when he entered and questioned him, "How is my family? What happened to everyone else?"

"Daphne is in hospital being seen by the best doctors and everyone else in your family is safe."

Tears of relief streamed down Astoria's face. She approached Harry and knelt at his feet. "Your Grace, I cannot fully express how thankful I am that you are in our lives. You saved us all by your defeat of the Dark Lord, you kept my family from shame when grievous insults were made towards you, you invite my sister and I into your family freely, with no strings attached, and your actions saved many tonight, including Draco. Without access to a healer immediately he might have ended up locked inside his own mind." The young girl took Harry's right hand in hers and kissed his ring twice, showing deference to both of his Houses. "I am yours to command in appreciation and reward for what you have done for us."

Harry stood still in shock, unsure of how to handle this situation. He helped the young girl to her feet and handed her a conjured handkerchief. "Astoria, I require nothing in reward for any of my actions. You will be my sister and I beg you to view my actions out of brotherly concern. Daphne is more than I deserve for any of my fabled heroics, I don't want to see you like this." Astoria smiled up at him and Harry hoped that he had handled the situation correctly. "Now tell me about Draco's condition, is he resting comfortably?"

"He was," The blonde's deep voice sounded from the bed, "Until I heard my fiancé offering herself to scar head here."

Harry smiled and sat on the bed, "Ah, ferret, it is good to see you with some sanity still intact."

Draco glared at him feebly, "I resent that." Astoria began crying again and sat next to Draco holding his hand. "Hush dear, I'm fine." He attempted a smile at her, but it became a grimace as he shifted slightly.

"You are not!" She protested, "But you will be and that is the important thing."

Astoria informed the two men of the doctor's orders, which involved rest and pain potions every few hours. "Not that I'm unappreciative of your company, but why isn't my mother crying over my bedside as well." Harry stiffened considerably, causing Draco to tense in fear. "Potter, what aren't you telling me?"

"What do you remember about your attacker Draco?"

"It was father, I'm positive. The cruciatus was always his favorite way to keep mum and me in line and I would recognize his signature anywhere."

"It is as I feared then. Lucius has captured Narcissa."

"No!" Astoria screamed, fresh tears coating her face.

Draco struggled to sit up, his fear and terror clear on his face. "What's being done?"

"The aurors have been notified but due to the chaos they will be unable to determine if she was captured until the morning. It is possible she is elsewhere."

Draco nodded, "And if she has been captured?"

"We get her back," Harry replied in a steely voice. The two men nodded at each other, understanding the necessity of waiting, but knowing the other would stop at nothing if she had been taken. "Now, I need to visit the library and then I am going back to the hospital. Astoria can you watch Draco and Teddy tonight please?"

"I don't mind Harry, but where are Hermione and Andromeda?"

"Hermione is at St. Mungo's, Justin was injured badly and she wanted to stay with him until his parents arrive, which will take some time since they're muggles." He hesitated, gathering his strength. "Aunt Andy is dead."

Draco slumped back against the bed, his distress clearly visible on his face. Astoria stood resigned, not knowing Andromeda well but having enormous respect for the woman. "Astoria, why don't you go get Teddy and bring him here?" Draco suggested. "It will be easier to take care of us both." The brunette nodded and walked out of the room. "Potter, before we go to rescue mother tomorrow, you should name an heir, most probably me." Harry looked at him in confusion. "If you die with no heir, Longbottom would be able to shame Hermione into a mistress contract. But with me acting in your stead until she is married I would ensure she was not taken advantage of."

Harry considered the idea for several minutes. "That's a wise suggestion Draco. I don't want to see anything happen to her. I would need an oath first though."

"Of course, I'd expect nothing less." The two men sat in silent contemplation for several minutes. "When you first got here, you told Astoria that Daphne was being seen by the best doctors, what's wrong with her?"

A pained look shot across Harry's face. "She was hit by an obscure curse that's turning her organs useless, and the healers don't know the cure."

Draco was stunned. "The bloody bastards! I can't believe I ever wanted to support them. I promise we'll get revenge for Aunt Andy, mother, and Daphne. I'll have an elf search Malfoy library and have it bring any relevant texts to you."

Harry nodded his thanks. "I'm off to search the Potter-Black library as well. I'll be at St. Mungo's all night, but Mipsy can always get me, and my elves are at your disposal."

Harry walked to the door and was about to exit when Draco said, "Thank you for saving my life again Potter." Harry nodded and left quickly, knowing the words still didn't come easily to the blonde.

"Winky," he called. "I need you to bring me the library ledger immediately." The elf popped away and quickly returned holding a large, leather-bound book. Harry took a quill and wrote, "Useless organs" on the page, fifty results appeared below his words. He quickly selected the ones involving healing and cursing. "Please bring these twenty texts to me at St. Mungo's once you have all of them available. Then return and watch over Draco, Astoria and Teddy." The small elf nodded, and popped away. Harry retrieved his invisibility cloak, and covering himself in it, apparated to St. Mungo's. The hallway he landed in was deserted and he quietly made his way to Daphne's room. He made his way into her room cautiously, but was relieved to find her parents gone. Daphne herself was gazing out the window, the moonlight creating a heavenly glow around her, as she cried silently. Harry felt his heart grow heavy looking at her, and removing her cloak he made his way to her side. "Daphne," he called gently. She looked at him with broken eyes and his heart clenched. He climbed into the bed beside her and she threw herself into his arms, her sobs increasing. Harry stroked her hair until she cried herself to sleep, holding her close to him throughout the night.

* * *

><p>Screams and pain were her only thoughts as she was jarred awake once more. Near to where she was chained she could hear someone being tortured. It smelt of burnt flesh, and tears came to her eyes as she visualized the torture behind her closed eyelids. Silently she cried, not daring to make any noise. Someone must have noticed she had awakened because she heard a slight movement in front of her before she knew darkness once more.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry sat in a hard, uncomfortable chair trying to do his reading for potions, but he was distracted by the pale girl in the bed before him. It had been two months since the ball at the ministry and Daphne only got worse day by day. The healers were still unable to find a cure and nearly all hope was lost. Healer Smith had given Daphne another few weeks to live if something couldn't be done fast. Everyone else had given up hope, but Daphne was able to remain positive. She had been moved to Hogwarts so that she could be around her friends and her parents had been given Floo access to the infirmary by McGonagall. Harry was running himself ragged, between head duties, classes, studying for NEWTS, searching for a cure and spending as much time with Daphne as possible, he had yet to sleep in his dorm. Hermione had initially attempted to get him to sleep but had quickly given up once she realized how devoted to Daphne Harry truly was. Harry cast a quick tempus spell and realizing it was almost time for rounds he stood, stretching the kinks out of his back. "You are spending too much time in that chair Harry," Daphne chided lightly. "You need to spend more time with your friends; all you do is sit there and stare at me."<p>

"We talk a lot," he ground out, his frustration at her reaction to her illness showing through.

She sighed softly and reached a hand out towards him. He quickly walked to her side. "You are so dedicated me, when three months ago we still were having problems."

"You've always challenged me and I like that about you Daph. I just hate how resigned you are to this!"

"I don't have a choice Harry!" She yelled. "Do you think I want to leave my friends? That I'm enjoying this slow, torturously painful death? Do you truly believe that I want to leave you? Now, when things are so good between us?" She blinked away the tears that were forming. "Nothing has worked, and it's only hurt more when I hoped that it would. I don't want to die Harry, but I don't have a choice." She broke down into sobs for the first time since the night she was admitted to St. Mungo's.

Harry pulled her to his chest and repeatedly whispered. "I know. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Her sobs died down and she pulled away, looking at him with her bright blue eyes and Harry felt like he was falling. She looked so beautiful in that moment that he had to squash his desire to kiss her. The moment was not right for their first kiss.

Daphne smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I want that kiss before I go," she teased gently.

"And you will," he fought to keep his tone light, "at the right moment." He kissed the top of her head gently.

"Will you be there with me until the end?" she questioned in a scared voice.

Harry turned her chin gently so she was looking into his eyes, "Nothing can keep me from you Daph. Don't you know that I love you?"

Both of them instantly froze. Daphne's eyes widened and she stared at him in disbelief. Fear welled up inside Harry and he ran from the room. He could hear her softly call his name, but he couldn't stop. Thoughts raced through his mind and his heart was beating out of control. He didn't slow down until he reached the head dorm and skidded to a stop in front of Hermione and Justin. The two looked questioningly at him, but didn't press when he didn't offer an explanation. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast Miss Granger," Justin bowed slightly and kissed her cheek before walking off. Hermione watched Justin walk away with a loving expression on her face, causing Harry to smile slightly.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in his study exhausted, the stress of the past two days weighting heavily upon him. If it had been acceptable to cancel this meeting he would have done so in a heartbeat, but he couldn't. Instead he sat in his chair, tense at the thought of what Neville would offer his sister. Finally Mipsy appeared before Harry announcing that Neville had arrived. The door opened and Harry stood, "Good afternoon Duke Longbottom, thank you for allowing a brief delay to our meeting."<p>

"Certainly Duke Black, may I offer my condolences to your family." Harry nodded in acknowledgement and the two men sat stiffly. "Lord Potter, there can be no questioning as to my purpose today. I am here to finally make amends for my terrible behavior towards your sister. As I'm due to be married at Samhain I'm here to offer your sister a mistress contract. As to the terms of the contract, she would be my primary mistress and be housed in my house in town. Any female heirs she gave me would carry my last name while any male heirs would carry the Potter last name, although all of my children will be equal in my eyes and my heart. In event of lack of a male heir from my wife the eldest male child by my mistress will receive my last name and inherit my estate. Are there any addendums you would feel more comfortable adding?"

Harry gazed at his friend, feeling equally angry and thankful. The terms that Neville was offering were extremely generous and Harry knew that with him Hermione would be well taken care of. However, he couldn't help but be angry that he was in this position. To even imagine his sister as someone's official mistress tore him apart. "Your terms are fair indeed Duke Longbottom. However, it is only fair to inform you that before the ball began Lord Maidstone requested a meeting with me today to discuss my sister. Due to circumstances at the ball I haven't been able to meet with him yet, and I believe it is only fair to hear his requests before I make any decisions. I shall have to confer with my heir on his beliefs on the matter but you will be informed directly by my personal elf.

Neville nodded, both glad that Harry was trying to keep Hermione from the terrible position of mistress, but upset that he couldn't have the woman he loved. "When will you be speaking to Lord Maidstone? It is my belief that he still resides at St. Mungo's."

"You are well informed; I plan to speak to him today." The two men sat in silence for several more minutes. "I would like you to know Your Grace that no matter the outcome of the contract I still consider your house our biggest ally."

"And I regard your house in the same light." The two men shook hands, both extremely glad that this wouldn't completely kill their friendship. Neville walked out and Harry took a calming breath before he flooed to St. Mungo's. He knew that this would be the more difficult conversation.

Harry walked to the room Justin was staying in and knocked gently. The door was opened by Justin's mother. "Good afternoon, Lady Nottingham, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed over her hand and kissed it gently.

"You must be Lord Potter, pleasure." She said stiffly. Harry smiled at her, and bowed slightly to Justin's father before moving over to sit beside Justin.

"Maidstone, it's nice to see you sitting up."

"Thank you Potter, the healers say I have been making much progress. I'm thankful that you agreed to meet me here, I understand that it takes you out of your way." Justin's mother scoffed but was quickly shushed by her husband.

"It is not a hassle at all Maidstone, I'm happy to do it, as protocol requires the meeting."

"I know you had a meeting with another prospected suitor earlier today, may I inquire as to the outcome?"

"A marriage contract was not offered at the time."

Justin smiled, pulling himself further up in the bed. "Then I would like to officially offer my hand for your sister."

"Before we discuss any of the particulars I would like to inquire as to the dowry your sister would bring Lord Potter." Justin's father questioned.

Harry pulled a parchment out of his pocket. He had debated over the subject of dowry, not wanting to offer too much or too little as both would reflect badly on his house. "I am prepared to offer you ten thousand galleons, or fifty thousand pounds."

"A little on the low side, but that is manageable. Although my son is to inherit my estate when I leave, being muggleborn he owns no property in the wizarding world. Would you be prepared to gift the couple property upon their marriage?"

"I have a villa property on the French Rivera that my sister would fancy. I would be willing to gift this property on the day of the wedding plus a forty-five thousand pound dowry."

Justin's father nodded at him and the younger man smiled brighter. "I accept these terms. My terms for the marriage contract are simple, a year and a half engagement starting after the signing of the contract. We will be married in a wizarding ceremony and all of my heirs will be provided for in the muggle and wizarding world."

"I accept your terms. I will have the contract drawn up and shown to my sister and I will get back to you with her answer."

"If you don't mind Lord Potter I would like to ask her myself."

* * *

><p>"Harry are you alright?" Hermione questioned him, dragging him away from his thoughts.<p>

"Of course," he muttered, trying to smile. "I've just been under a lot of stress lately."

"You need to take a break from something. Between classes, our duties, and attending to Daphne all of the time you are running yourself ragged."

"What do you suggest I give up?" He questioned tersely. "Giving up heads duties means switching dorms and the reason I'm here is to be close to you. I can't stop going to school, I can't prepare for NEWTS alone. And under no circumstances will I give up Daphne."

"I just worry." She said softly, staring at the floor.

He sighed. "I know you do. I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately; there is just so much pressure on me. Can I ask you a question though?"

"Of course!"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Hermione stared at him for several moments and finally smiled. "I have been yes. Are you unsure if what you're feeling is love?" Harry nodded. "Love is putting someone else's needs over yours. When you think about them and your stomach twists into knots and you get a smile on your face. It's wanting to be a better person because that person inspires you. You work harder and do a better job so that they're proud of you. Love isn't always easy, you fight and scream but at the end of the day you need the other person around because you love them so much. It's when you find the person you would fight for in the worst circumstances, because you know they'll fight back. Love is scary sometimes but it's so worth it."

"I'm really afraid Hermione. I'm in love with Daphne."

"Oh Harry," she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight.


End file.
